star and moon
by starlight590
Summary: A story with a moon warrior Tsuki previously human, meets a star warrior, Kirby and company in dreamland, what will happen when she pretends to be a waddle dee? rated T just in case.Some Humor.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own kirby at all only the character Tsuki

chapter 1 home alone for the holidays!

'Ding dong ding dong' the school bell rang. "Hooray schools out" I yelled "Tsuki wait up" Liam, my friend said. "What are you doing this holidays" He asked "My whole family are going on a trip somewhere and I get to stay home alone" I cheered jumping up and down in excitement. "Seeya Tsuki I gotta go" He said walking off and waving to me.

I waved back and started running off too 'Hmm what should I do on the holidays hmmmm I know i'll stay up late watching anime' I thought. Once I got home my parents and siblings were in the car 'beepbeep' the car beeped as it drove off "Bye Tsuki" My Mum said waving out the window, I waved back. I ran inside and dumped my bag down in my room then changed out of my school uniform and into my Kirby shirt with black bike shorts and a blue mini skirt which had a pocket.

I took my necklace with a purple star off and placed it in my pocket as I ran to the lounge room. I ran over to the dvd case and picked out a dvd Kirby fright to the finish and put it in the dvd player and sat down on the back pack full of my drawing things was on the lounge when I came home, I guess my brother took it again. The movie started playing and about half an hour later 'crash crash' banging was coming from the kitchen.

I picked up my bag and put it on my back dunno why and picking up a plastic baseball bat and slowly walked into the kitchen gripping the bat harder and harder. The door was half open and I peeped inside carefully trying to avoid being seen. A small ball like blackish coloured thing wearing a cape was in there, it turned around and it caught a glimps of me I hid quickly behind the door and got ready to swing the bat and run to the phone.

'creeaak' the door creaked loudly the ball thing came out and my eyes opened wide with surprise. It was Meta knight 'G...g...galaxia that's impossible, meta knight' I thought I knew that he was only an anime and video game he looked different his eyes were red like his shoes and his cape was black it was dark meta started running up towards me and I blocked but Galaxia his blade cut straight through it and it sliced me from my right shoulder to my hip and I fell to the ground whacking my head on the ground hard and blacking out.

I was starting to come too but my vision was blurry and a ball shape was in front of me. Thinking that it was the evil meta knight I tried to get up and run but didn't go anywhere because as soon as I stood up I felt pain in my chest, and my head even hurt and I sat back down again. "Please don't be afraid I only wish to help you" He said clearly and I could tell that this was the real meta knight 'huh' I thought feeling my neck which was now big and white, a confused look came over my face.

'Oh no why can't I talk' I thought standing up and looking around slowly, there was my bag pack on the ground which I walked over to. I pulled out my pencil case and a note the note pad I wrote 'Hi Meta knight my name is Tsuki I know who you are some how' I picked up the paper and gave it to Meta knight. He started reading it and said "How do you know my name".I shrugged 'For some reason I do' I thought. I got a new page and wrote 'where am I' then I gave it to him.

"You are dreamland of course" He replied. 'knock knock' "Meta knight Kirbys in another fight hurry" An australian voice said "Coming, I'll be back soon" He said running out the door. I saw a mirror and walked over to it then looked in 'Am I really that different I swear I was taller and different tone of skin before I met meta knight' I thought. I walked over to the pillow I was lying on and started drawing on the note pad infront of me. 'how do i remember my name and know meta knights I remember kirby being a tv show' I thought as I drew a circle with a rectangle on it and after a bit of work it was a meta knight.

I also drew another two puffballs next to him one was kirby and I was the other.I ran over to my bag and put my stuff in and I walked over to my pillow.I ended up falling asleep soon.I was sleeping nice and calmly until 'SQUACK SQUACK' I heard outside the window, I awoke and quickly ran over to the window on the wall.

I saw a giant colourful bird in the sky, at first I thought I had watched too much pokemon because I thought it was ho oh but it wasn't it was in fact dinoblade. 'I guess her chick is missing' I thought staring out the window, the bird looked into the window and saw me, I quickly hid.

'SQUACK SQUACK' It started zooming towards the window and smashed her head through the window and shattered the glass then grabbed me, I managed to grab something wooden and my bag but they wouldn't help. There was smoke everywhere I couldn't see but gripped the wooden thing and placed the bag on my back , once the smoke had cleared I saw that the wooden thing was a kendo blade.

I had to think of a way to get out of it's grip 'I could try rubbing the wood against it's talons and hope it lets go' I thought. So I rubbed the sword as fast as I could 'SQUACK SQUACK' Dinoblade squacked in pain as it let me go.

I was falling from the sky,I could see the town from where I was falling and sucked in some air so I could land. but a gust of wind blew me away from where I tried to land and brought me out to a big forest and I landed right in the middle into a big lake. I was sinking at first but then I started swimming upwards as fast as I could.

'huff huff huff puff' I kept huffing and puffing till I caught my breath. I looked around myself 'Tsuki you really are an idiot you know that' I said to myself slapping my forehead while standing up. I started randomly walking around hoping to find a way out. I saw a big clearing and walked over to it and found a big apple tree with flowers surrounding it. I put the kendo blade in the side of my bag just in reach so I can grab it if I need it.

'Wait a tree surounded by flowers, it must be whispy' I slowly walked up to the tree and pulled out my note pad. I wrote 'hello can you please tell me how to get out of here i'm lost' and I walked up to whispy and lightly tapped him. "Hello who is there" He said waking up from his slumber 'I hope he can read' I thought showing him the booklet.

"Oh sure i'll point you out of here my name is whispy" He said I wrote 'my name is Tsuki hi whispy' I showed him the paper. "Nice to meet you Tsuki, this is the way out of the forest" He said pointing left of me. 'Thanks' I wrote and showed him and started running away. Whilst running I whacked into some kids literally. "Hey what's the big idea" the boy said stomping over to me "Hey are you gonna anwser" He yelled.

Tears started forming in my eyes and I started crying, "Hey what's going on over there" A girls voice said. "Some thing is here tiff and it looks like kirby", Tuff told. As she walked over to me "Hey are you ok" She asked picking me up, I nodded. "Poyo, poyo" a pink puff ball said jumping from behind her 'Kirby' I thought. I started pointing down and Tiff got the message and put me down. "I don't understand another star warrior, I guess she's lost" She said "Wait how can you tell it's a girl" Tuff asked " Because she's wearing a blue skirt" She said .

"We should take her to see meta knight" She said, I tugged her hand and shook my head. I grabbed my note pad out and wrote 'my name is Tsuki and he already knows I am here because he's the one who helped me' and showed it to her. "Is that why you're wearimg bandages, well I'll take you out of the forest" She said grabbing my hand and walking me out of the forest. She pointed down the road "If you follow the road you can get back to cappy town, do you want me to walk with you" She asked, I nodded as we walked off towards the town. While we were walking along the road I saw some floppy thing and ran over to it.

I picked it up and it was a waddle dee costume "Whats that doing out here" Tiff asked as she took it from me "You don't need this" She then threw it in the distance. I ran after it because I could use it to travel around without dedede noticing me and I caught it just before it hit the ground. "Hey wait up" Tiff said running up behind me I took off my skirt (Of course nothings there just like kirby) and put the costume on and then put my mini skirt back on."Wow you look just like a waddle dee" She said as we started walking off 'beep beep' A loud horn beeped and drove past us and covering us with dirt.

'peep peep' A squeaky bird said "That's the dinochick, Dedede must have stolen it" Tiff said. She started running towards the car but they were to fast, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my purple star charm 'activate warpstar' I said in my head knowing that it wouldn't work but to my surprise it worked. I jumped on the star rode it over to Tiff and pulled her onboard. "Woah you have a warp star like kirby" She said holding on tight and I flew the star right next to dedede's car whilst hiding behind Tiff so he wouldn't see me.

'Star please stay close to the car whilst I save the chick' I said in my mind again and jumped onto the car, walked over carefully to the cage which imprisioned the chick and grabbed it then jumped onto my star and rode it away from dedede. We landed on the ground near the cave where the bird dinoblade was perched, I picked up the cage and brought it over to her and placed it on the ground next to her. I then grabbed the lock on it and pulled as hard as I could but it wouldn't come off. Tiff ran over to me and started helping me but it didn't help. we fell back and a blade had cut up the cage and the chick was free.

"Well Tiff you were able to use a warp star" Meta knighth said putting his sword back into it's case 'he obviously can't tell it's me' I thought. "Meta knight I wasn't using the star it was really Tsuki here" She said pushing me over to him. I reached onto my back and tried to pull the zipper to get it off but couldn't quite reach so Tiff came over to help and she pulled it off for me and I put my skirt back on afterwards.

"Well you're a star warrior" he said I just shrugged and ran over to my star and it shrunk back to size and I put it back in my pocket. "So that's where you hid it that's the reason of the skirt" He said. I just smiled.

Then sat down huffing and puffing 'Finally I can rest' I thought "I wonder why she's a mute she can't seem to talk" Tiff said . "So you can't speak I thought you could" Meta knight said "By the way, Tsuki where did you get that ridiculus costume" Meta knight asked."I can speak I just rarly talk" I explained.

"We found it whilst walking to the village and she put it on so dedede wouldn't know it's her and he came along with the dinochick and she used the star to get it back for dinoblade" Tiff explained. "How did you get out of the castle without being seen" He asked I shrugged. I pulled out the kendo blade and swung it around quickly then tried to give it back to Meta knight but he refused.

"You can use it it will help you learn how to use a blade properly" He said pushing it back to me I put it in my bag I smiled. "We should head back to the village it is getting dark" He said walking off and suddenly dissapearing. I grabbed Tiff's hand and pointed at the costume, she nodded as I quickly put it on and raced over to her.

"So where are you staying" She asked I shrugged. "Well lets hurry back to the village it gets scary when it gets dark" Tiff taunted I puffed out my chest as though to say 'i'm not scared.

"Well come to the spook out were doing tonight, you have to go through a forest full of ghosts and find a box with a treasure in it" She explained. "come on it's at midnight so you can stay at my place till then if you like" Tiff offered, I nodded.

When we got back to the castle I made sure to be careful. We reached a door and we walked inside "This is where I live with my parents Tsuki" Tiff explained.

"Tiff who's your new friend" Her mother asked "Honey it's a waddle dee can't you tell" Her father said, I shook my head. I then took off my costume and pulled out the note pad and wrote' i'm Tsuki' . " you can't talk either that's same as kirby" Her father said."She can speak she just rarly does" Tiff explained 'I am a bit older than Kirby I think I'm not quite sure if I suck things up and gain abilities' I wrote.

"Poyo poyo" Kirby said coming in the door with Tuff "Hey Tiff ready for the scare out tonight, hey is she coming along too" He asked, we looked at each other and nodded.I suddenly got the urge to talk 'If it's ok with you Tiffy and Tuff can I go it alone' I wrote "Wha...you want to go it ALONE!" Tiff shouted, I nodded.

"Ok but if you change your mind you can come with us" Tiff said, I grabbed Tiff by the arm and put my bag down and searching through it. I pulled out a piece of paper and a plastic bag. I put them on the floor and tiff looked at the paper "Wow amazing a picture of clam and a pearl" She said.I handed her a half open shell with a marble like thing in it. "Are you sure I can have them" She asked, I just nodded and smiled "Wow thank you so much" She said.

"Wait how do you know that I like shells" She asked I just shrugged hiding the secret about this being a TV show. "Hey sis we need to go soon it's nearly midnight" (Lols time went so fast)Tuff said running out of the room. I put on my costume again and put on my bag then walked out with Tiff to the spook we were walking out the castle we came upon meta knight "Where are you going at this hour" He asked "It's the spook out and we are going there, don't worry we won't go into any houses this time around" Tiff said walking off with me tagging along behind.

Once there an annoying little green bird came along and sat on my head "Hey whos this kid" He asked I pulled out a note pad and wrote 'hi Tokkori my name is Tsuki'. "How the hell does she know my name" He asked surprised.I shrugged while walking off whilst holding Tiffs hand. When we got there I was greeted by the villagers and they were curiouse about me probably because I was in my waddle dee cosplay.

Tiff said" her name is Tsuki she is just wearing a waddle dee suit to hide from dedede and she rarly talks" I . "Well now who want's to go first "the Mayor asked I said put my hand up and pulled my small flash light out and running into the forest "bring it on" I murmured. I started walking peacefully but started getting nervouse about it. "I just have to watch the ground for strings and not step on them, but that takes all the fun out of it" I said and I tripped over a string and looked up.

Hahaha I started laughing crazily "This is fun" I said. I got up and kept walking and tripped over another wire and another ghost came out I cracked up laughing again and kept walking. "Boooooooooo" I heard a sound and looked around myself "I definately didn't trip on any strings this time" I said quietly. "Boo!" A ghost popped out of nowhere "Nice try escargon but it's not going to work" I said walking past him.

A breeze started picking up "I better hurry looks like a storm is starting soon" I said running."Your highness theres a waddle dee here in a mini skirt and it spoke" esargon said.

"Yeah i'll scare the little runt for leaving their work" Dedede said as he threw a cloth over his head.

I was going fine until a fat so-called-ghost was running towards me and fell on me flat "I... can't... breath" I said and started pushing the so called ghost off me."Dedede what are you doing in a costume like that" I said "do everyone a favour and get lost out here" I yelled. I could see a big clearing, it was a grave yard "No one told me there was a grave yard" I said starting to get scared.

I was walking along and there were graves which had arrows on them, I followed them and came to a tree and some shovels. I started digging when Tiff, Tuff and Kirby arrived "Hey guys what took ya" I said. "Nothing really Kirby got distracted" Tuff said. "Do you want to help me dig" I asked, Kirby ran over and started digging and I joined him.

I found a big box and I opened it up, there was a badge in it and a note "Congratulations you have been worthy of wearing this badge the heros badge" I said, I shrugged and put it in my bag. It started pouring with rain "Oh no we'll catch a cold" I said hiding under the tree. "We have no choice but to run through the rain and catch a cold" Tiff said grabbing my hand and Tuffs hand, I grabbed Kirbys and we started running through it together.

I let go of Tiffs hand and Kirbys so I could run a bit better but there was a rock on the ground in front of me and I tripped into the mud. "Are you ok" Tiff asked stopping and running over to me, I nodded and got up and started running again. Once out of the forest the villagers had gone "Guess they left before they could see who finished" I said. 'achoo achoo' I sneezed and fell over, my nose went red "I caught a cold" I said.

We started running off towards the castle. 'Achoo achoo' I sneezed the whole way "Here" Tiff said giving me a little mask to put over my mouth and nose, I put it on "Thanks" I said.

I walked into the castle and over to Meta knights room and there was a note on the other door 'This is your room Tsuki' It said and there was an arrow pointing down and I looked under the carpet and there was a key. I used it to open the door and walked in 'cough cough' I coughed and plonked my bag on the ground and looked around. There was a bathroom, a bedroom and a kitchen.

I locked the door to the room, put the key on my bed, pulled out my warp star and put it on the bench, washed my skirt and costume and had a shower. Afterwards I went to my bedroom and basically collapsed on my bed and slept. It was a cold night but my cold got better.

When it was morning I got dressed and there was some knocking at my door, I wondered who it was so I yelled "Who is it" "poyo poyo" "It's only me and Kirby" Tiffs voice yelled so I ran to the door and opened it. Tiff had a face mask on too so she caught a cold too "Todays the first of june, and from here it gets colder" she said walking in and Kirby was behind her, I closed the door once they were both inside.

We sat on the floor "So do you like it here in cappy town" Tiff asked. "Yeah it's amazing" I said and ran into my room and brought back my bag "What other drawings do you have in there" Tiff asked. "You can look through it if you like" I said giving her my bag, "Hey whats this" She said pulling out a meta knight plushy 'crap I remember thats still in there from before I lost came here' I thought taking it away from her and hiding it. "Umm nothing" I mumbled taking the bag and started looking through it and foung the waddle dee with the sailor hat on and hid it too. "what were they" Tiff asked "Nothing" I said "You don't need to know" "Poyo poyo" Kirby was saying while taking them from me.

"kirby give them back" I said getting up, I started chasing him around the room "Poyo poyo" He happily said not understanding.'knock knock' "Who is it" I asked "It's Meta knight can I come in" "Yeah" I said unlocking the door and opening it for him. He walked in and saw that Kirby was holding something "What is that you have there my friend" Meta knight said walking over to Kirby. "Kirby no" I said running over and grabbing it from him 'close call' I thought but Kirby still had the waddle dee with the sailor hat in his hands and he gave it to meta knight.

'crap, well at least it wasn't the meta knight plush' I thought "Well now it's sailor dee I know him" Meta knight said handing it back to me "He used to be a member of my crew on the halberd" He said. "Ah good times, I'm not quite sure if he's still alive now though" He said "What happened to him" I asked.

"Well the halberd was under attack by NME's and being boarded with monsters Sailor Dee asked what we should do and I told him we would go down with the ship and he said 'ok better idea abandon shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip' and splashed into the ocean that's the last time I saw him" Meta knight explained. "Wow the poor little guy was just panicing" I said.

"And what was the other one" He asked "You don't need to know that one" I said holding it tightly. "Come on show us it" Tiff said "Ah fine it's a plushy of you Meta knight" I said handing it to him. "Where on earth did you find this" He asked in a funny voice "Dunno but I made the sailor dee plush" I said.

"So you knew him" He asked "Not exactly I was bored one day and was sitting out near the docks when I saw a waddle dee wearing a sailor hat" I lied and tried to make it sound like an explanation "And I made a plushy based on him" I explained.(Really It was from kirby super star ultra) I walked back into my bedroom and put them on my bed and walked back out into the main area where everyone was sitting.I got up and over to meta knight "Hey Meta knight do you still have the halberd under the fountain" I asked in a whisper "How did you know that's where it is" He asked.

"Just another thing I somehow know" I said walking away a bit and sitting down 'achoo achoo' I sneezed "It is under there but it's being rebuilt if I ever have spare time I'll show you" He said. I nodded accordingly and started looking through my bag for something.

I pulled out a book and it was a supposed to be a kirby manga book but it was a book about the war against NME and I flipped through it and found a picture of Meta knight. "My favourite page, this is where I remember you from Meta knight" I said handing him the book. He started laughing a little and read a bit of the book, "Where did you find this book" He asked. "I found it one day" I lied and took the book back and put it in my bag again.

Meta knight got up and walked over to me "Here this is for your kendo blade or any sword" He said handing me a sheath to wear. "Thanks meta knight i'll use it wisely" I said taking it from him.

I was putting on my costume and skirt just in case I needed to and put the sheath on my back then put the kendo blade in it, I sat back down. Meta knight turned around and walked out of the room so he wouldn't catch a after he left Tiff, Kirby and I left the room. I saw waddle dees running around and one of them stopped and stared at me and continued running. A little one with a big eye was walking past and saw me.

"Did you get a cold waddle dee get to bed so you get better and Tiff you should too" He commanded.I saluted to him and said "I'll go right away captain" as I walked back into my room. "strange that waddle dee talked, I must be working too hard" captain waddle doo said to himself.I walked into the kitchen and made myself some food. There was already some in the cupboard so I made pancakes .

I finished eating and washed the stuff I used ,a plate and went to my bedroom. I lay there thinking about how I got here and how I turned into a kirby like thing. 'Achoo achoo' I sneezed loudly as I grabbed a tissue because my nose was runny.I grabbed my bag and sat on my bed drawing a picture of sailor dee.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own kirby only Tsuki.

chapter 2 i'm lietenate, what!

I had a window in my room and looked outside it was probably close to noon and I lay back on my bed and slept in the throne room. "What, one of the waddle dees are sick with the flu" Dedede yelled at captain waddle doo "Well that's a first and you don't have one either sire which is good" Escargon said. "Which one is it that's sick I want to see them" Dedede said "I'll bring her here right away sire" captain waddle doo said walking out of the room.

'knock knock' I heard the tapping and ran to the door and put my kendo sword in a hilt meta knight gave me. I opened it and saw that it was captain waddle doo and I saluted and said "How may I assist you captain" "His majesty wants to see you in the throne room right away" He replied "Really" I said walking out and closing the door behind me.

"Her, we now have a female waddle dee working here?" said Dedede "That's a riot that's impossible for a female to be a waddle dee and she is probably useless" Escargon said. "I'm not usless" I said walking through the door with captain waddle doo next to me. "Wow you can talk too. Ok prove it to me that your not useless, bring me some tea" Dedede said I nodded and ran to the kitchen and made some tea and came back in a flash I ran over to dedede and gave him the tea. He tried it "That taste good and it was nice and fast too" Dedede commented I said "thank you sire". "I've got an idea captain waddle doo she is now your lieutenat" Dedede said getting up and pushing me over too captain waddle doo.

"Lieutenate, but your majesty I don't nee..." captain waddle doo was cut off when Dedede said "I don't want any arguing, now get to work" Dedede yelled. I started walking out of the room and captain waddle doo followed, once out I turned to the captain "Do you think dedede is going nuts" I asked the captain. "I guess, though if he heard me saying this he would kill me"Captain Doo said "What are we even supposed to do I have absolutely no clue" I said to the captain.

"We just need to keep an eye on the waddle dees and if his majesty needs us he will call for us, and we protect the castle from invasions" Doo explained."I see and you fight with a sword, I sorta do though i'm in training still" I explained "What this, I don't use it much I mainly use it to point to where the waddle dees should go" He explained. I nodded and started to think somthing was going on between them 3 but I didn't let it bother me.

I was walking around past the waddle dees checking on them and one was on the ground with a bucket stuck on it's head so I had to go over to it and help it. The bucket was stuck on tight it was almost impossible to get off. "Come on, how did you get it this stuck on your head, wait do we even have heads" I said pulling even harder. Tuff came walking through the hallway I was in with the waddle dee with the bucket on his head/face.

Tuff started laughing and pointing at the waddle dee "What on earth happened to that waddle dee" He said in between laughing. "I hope you choke on your breath soon" I said "Help me get the bucket off the poor waddle dee" I said bringing the waddle dee over to him. "I'll grab his feet and you pull the bucket" I said grabbing his feet. Tuff grabbed the bucket "1..2..3.. pull" Tuff yelled as he started pulling and I started holding on tight.'Pop' it came off his head "yes it worked" I said "Thanks for your help Tuff" I said walking up to him.

I took the bucket from him and walked off with the waddle dee behind me and I set him up for work and he got back to work. Captain waddle doo came ,marching around the corner of the hallway "Any thing going on" He asked "No, one waddle dee got a bucket stuck on it's head and I got Tuff to help me and we got it off" I explained.

"You've done a good job lieutenant now you have the rest of the day off" Waddle doo said, I nodded and saluted "Thanks captain" and I started running to Tiff and her familys room. I lightly knocked and the door was answered by her mother "Hello dear Tsuki you want to see tiff don't you" She asked, I nodded and walked in when her mother walked out of the way. Tuff was on the lounge watching tv with his father and kirby. Her mother pointed to a door "thats tiffs room" She said I said "Thanks" and walked over to the door then knocked.

"Whos there" Tiff said "It's me Tsuki can I come in" I asked "Sure" She replied as I opened the door. She was lying in her bed looking cosy as ever and I walked over to the chair next to her desk and sat down. "So it looks like you're better that was fast" Tiff said . "how are you doing as a waddle dee is it hard" Tiff asked "Well i have some good news and bad news" I said.

"Whats the good news" She asked "I have been promoted to waddle doos lieutenate" I explained. "And the bad news" "It will be harder to get away from dedede and if he finds out i'm a star warrior i'm a goner" I said. "Well I don't see why thats so bad" Tiff said obviously not knowing how bad the situation was.

"It's very bad Tiff I mean what if he asks me to attack meta knight, you ,tuff or kirby then what do I do and if he find's out i'm a star warrior he'll probably kick me out of the castle" I explained in better detail "Oh now I get it so it is really bad" Tiff started understanding better. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and walked over to the book case "What books do you have" I asked. "I have one about artwork but I can't read it you can have it if you want" Tiff offered pointing to a big purple book on the shelf.

I reached for it and grabbed the spine and carefully pulling it out then plonked it on the ground with a loud thump. I opened the book and saw why she had trouble understanding it and the pages had lots of pictures of artwork that I knew "The monaleesa" I said pointing to the pic in the book. "The what" Tiff asked really confused "The monaleesa it's a piece of artwork made by leonardo davinci" I explained lifting up the book to show her.

"This book is heavy" I said while straining to pick up the book and my arms were hurting. "If it's too heavy don't pick it up" Tiff said sweatdropping and she started getting out of her bed. I didn't notice until she had her hand in my pocket pulling out my warpstar. "Why is your warpstar purple instead of yellow like kirbys" She asked, I quckly grabbed it from her and answered "It depends on the colour it is when you get it mine was purple and kirbys was just yellow theres nothing to it" I explained putting it back in my pocket.

"Please don't take it out of my pocket unless I ask you to ok" I said "Oh sorry Tsuki" She apologised. I looked at the book again and pointed to the monaleesa "This is a very old painting and it is in a museum" I explained. "I don't get this bit here as well as the rest of the book" Tiff said pointing to the corner of the page where somthing was scribbled. I looked closer "I can't see it I need a magnifying glass" I said, Tiff got up and grabbed her big one off her desk "I mean a small hand held one tiff, I have one in my bag" I said getting up.

"I have to go get my bag it's in my room, i'll be back soon Tiff" I said walking out the door of her room and running back to my room. I nearly whacked into a waddle dee but I jumped over it and continued. I quickly got to my room grabbed my bag and ran back to Tiffs appartment and sat back in her room and pulled out a magnifying glass. I walked over to the book and looked into it, the writing was like in code or somthing "I can't read it, it's like a code or somthing" I said handing it to Tiff.

"It's upside down" Tiff said flipping it upside down. "I got it, it says' when dawn becomes sunset so will the beach and there you will find a bright pink peach, when sunset starts you will find it's not so you know where to go" Tiff read.

"What does it mean we know where to go" Tiff said "Lets find out it will be the break of sunset soon" I said grabbing her hand and we walked to the beach. "This is the second time i've been out of the castle" I said. When we were at the beach kine the fish came out of the water "Hello there Tiffy whos your friend" He said "My name is Tsuki nice to meet you kine" I said. I walked up to Kine and sat on the edge of the water. I was looking at him and he did a flip in the water "Wow Kine you can do tricks and talk that's a first for me" I said.

I started getting into the water for a swim when a shark came up to me I quickly climbed back out of the water and sat back down. "This is Joe he's my friend he may be a shark but he's really nice" Kine said as Joe came closer to the edge I put my hand out and patted his head, it was like a dolphin. I got back in the water and started swimming around with Joe and kine. "It's been a while since I last went swimming it feels so good" I said diving under the water and I saw all the different corals.

I saw somthing weird on a rock and I grabbed it and brought it back to the surface. "Hey Tiff whats this" I said swimming over to the edge and giving it to her. It was bright pink and looked like a peach "The rhyme in the book this must be the peach" I said grabbing it from her. I saw that it was reddish so I rubbed it and it came off it was a medal of Kirby." That's really strange" I said it had a star in the middle. "I know where we need to go I think we should show it to meta knight.

So I got out of the water and we walked out of the village and back to the castle I was able to get the waddle dee's to open the gate. I walked back to my room hoping to run into meta knight and I did. "Meta knight do you have spare time" I asked "Yeah why" He replied "Tiff and I found somthing strange at the beach and we thought you might know about it" I explained handing him the metal image of kirby.

"No I don't have a clue about this " He answered handing it back to me. I took it from him and thanked him for looking at it. Next place we hit was the library I took out a book about famous medals in ancient history. I flipped through out the book but didn't find anything like it. I just put the book back when a tatered old book in the shelf fell out. "What's this book" I asked myself picking it up and looking at it. There was a big picture of the medal that I found.

It was a special star warrior medal "Hey Tiff I found something come here" I said as she walked over to me. I showed her the book and we both looked at each other weirdly and I pulled out the medal again "I wonder how old it is" I said and I kept reading on in the book. It said that only very few were made and they were very old they were made in the time of the war against NME.

I started looking at the medal I had and I held onto it tightly. I went to put the book back and it fell to pieces. I put the broken book in a plastic slip in my bag. "Well we better go to our rooms and crash for the night, seeya tomorow Tiff" I said waving to her whilst walking out the door to my room. once there I took off the costume and washed it then had a shower then straight to bed I have another busy day tomorow.

Once morning came I had to get straight to work because I was called to the throne room along with Meta knight,Sword knight, Blade knight and captain waddle doo. "As you all may know.."Dedede started but was cut off by captain waddle doo " Know what your majesty" "That Tsuki has become Lieutenate and helps out when captain waddle doo is away well time to put those skills to the test" Dedede continued. "Meta knight, Sword, Blade and captain waddle doo you are to go to the next village and help them out with an issue they have asked for help so i'm sending you four" Dedede finished.

"You will leave right away" He said everyone nodded and walked out of the room. They had a bit of time to get ready to leave and before I knew it they were starting to leave. I walked over to captain waddle doo and said "Don't worry about you men captain i'll take good care of them" and saluted. They started walking off and I watched them leave until dedede grabbed my arm and dragged me into the castle.

"I want you to get some waddle dees and clean the throne room got me I want you done in one hour" He yelled. I rounded up 5 waddle dees and we started cleaning, one waddle dee was cleaning his chair and accidentally pressed a button. A big machine suddenly came out of the ground and I started cleaning it. I was dusting it and the waddle dee who pressed the button the first time accidentaly pressed another button and I disapeared.

Next thing I knew I was floating in a big computerish place and I had no clue what was going on. I saw a light moving around everywhere "Hey can you help me" I cried out and the light came over to me. "Where am I and how do I get back to dreamland" I asked "Yeah i'm heading there now I was attacked by a monster" He said. He grabbed my hand and we flew around and came out into dreamland again.

I saw who it was that helped me and it was none other than knuckle joe. He was injured and collapsed, I quickly caught him and pulled him over to the proper ground. I asked one of the waddle dees to get a first aid kit and bring it here. Soon a waddle dee came back and handed it to me. I started bandaging his arm, his right leg and his head. I started to think NME had created another Masher, a third version. I saw dedede walking past the door and he walked in "Whats going on here why is knuckle joe here" Dedede asked. "He came through the teleporter your highness" I explained picking him up. "Where are you going with him" Dedede asked "I'm taking him to Tiff so she can look after him and I can continue cleaning" I said walking past him with knuckle joe in my hands. I got to Tiffs familys room and I had to bang my head on the door because I was using both my hands to carry Joe.

Tiff answered the door and saw Joe and let me in straight away. "Knuckle Joe came through the transmitter in dededes throne room and he said he was being chased, probably by another masher" I explained. I lay him on the lounge and wanted to wait for him to regain concesness but I had to leave and get back to my dutys. I ran back to the throne room to find it nice and clean, the waddle dees had done a good clean in there. I was looking for them and I found them all in the courtyard playing in the fountain. I let them play for a bit but then they got back to work. Once they had done their cleaning for the day we were all relieved from dutie and I ran to Tiffs to see how Joe was.

I got there and he was awake I saw him and sat next to him. "Hey you're the one I helped in Cyber Space" He said staring deep into my eyes and I said "My name is Tsuki thanks so much for helping me out" I thanked. Tiff came back from outside with her dad and saw that joe was ok "How are you feeling Joe" Tiff said walking over. "I see you've met the one who helped you, she carryed you here" Tiff explained. "Tiff Meta knight, Sword knight, Blade knight and captain waddle doo are out of town for a few days and i've been left incharge of the waddle dees" I explained.

"Wow he dumped that much responsebiltys on you and you only bacame lieutenate a yesterday" Tiff said in awe sitting next to me. "Yeah I know and I only came to dream land 2 or 3 days ago" I added "Tsuki where is Meta knight going" Knuckle joe asked. "They went to the next town" I explained 'Thump thump' "Tsuki get out here right now" Dedede yelled pummeling the door. "Seeya guys I gotta go" I said rushing out the door "Coming your royal highness" I sarcastically said. "I need to ask you something what do you really look like" Dedede asked "What do you mean sire" I exclaimed nervously. "Don't lie to me i've seen that zipper on the back of the costume" Dedede yelled louder. I didn't notice escargon sneeking up behind me and I felt the zipper being undone. I turned around and whacked him in the face. "Sorry that information is classified" I joked and started running off "Come back here lieutenate that's an order" Dedede yelled "You heard the king now stop running" Escargon yelled to me. "You're gonna have to stop me yourselves" I yelled as I jumped out one of the windows of the castle. I landed on a bush and ran out of the castle, I then ran to a cliff side near the beach.

I hid behind some rocks and hoped dedede wouldn't find me I was huffing and puffing from the running. Little did I know that dedede and escargon had found me and were waiting for the right moment to strike. They were sneaking up behind me and dedede grabbed me I started squirming. "Let me go" I yelled "Not a chance girly now what and who are you really, i've seen you hanging around with meta knight so you can't be good" Escargon answered as dedede was unzipping the suit. I started blushing "Hey this is sexual harasment get lost" I yelled I tried to grab my kendo blade but it was gone I guess escargon had taken it.

"What's in this pocket of yours" Dedede said putting his hand in and taking out my warp star. "Give that back I mean it dedede" I yelled practically screaming "No I think i'll hold on to it for a bit" Dedede sugested. "Wait your royal highness why don't you whisper whisper whisper" Escargon was whispering to dedede. "Hey Tsuki if you want it this bad go fetch it" Dedede said tauntingly as he threw my warpstar. "No" I yelled I had no choice I bit dededes hand and ran after my star. It was going into the ocean and I jumped for it. I managed to grab it but I was falling the star wasn't working and I was still half in my costume so I couldn't float either. I gripped the star and gripped it harder, I was ready to swim but aqua colored bird wings sprouted out of my back. "Woah this is different" I said as I flew up to the cliff dedede was on and the star transformed into a kendo blade with a the warp star on the hilt. I ran up to dedede and banged him on the head with it. "Dedede you are a little pervert" I yelled and whacked escargon then ran off again.


	3. Chapter 3

I like writing in first person that's why I like to make oc's.I do not own any kirby except for the character Tsuki.I bet someone has already done a thing where meta knight was created by nightmare and stuff and I'm sorry if I copyed any ideas but I just randomly had an idea for a story about it.

chapter 3 demon beast

I stayed in the town square hiding in the tree for a bit to rest. Dedede was too dumb to find this I headed back to the castle .Once back at the castle I avoided being seen and went up to Tiffs room. I knocked and the door was already open so I walked in "Hello is anyone here" I said looking inside. To my surprise nobody was there I looked around then left, I suddeny stopped and I could hear yelling it was Tiff and Tuff. I followed the sound and it was leading into the dungeon. I tiptoed inside quietly and peeped around the corner. Dedede had Tiff and Tuff tied to a chair and he was interogating them. "Tell me where that little brat Tsuki is right now or i'll force you to.." Dedede yelled "Force us to do what, hug you that would be pure torture" Tuff interupted.

Tiff and Tuff started cracking up laughing. "It's no good to ask us knuckle joe has already started searching for her and is probably gone" Tiff said. I started to walk out of the dungeon area but I whacked into a waddle dee and I fell back to the dungeons and straight into dedede. "What was that " Dedede yelled as escargon grabbed me and held me up in the air.

They pulled off my costume and saw that I looked just like kirby. "Another star warrior" Dedede said I grabbed my skirt as it fell off with the costume and put it back on. I grabbed the warp star from my pocket and it turned into a star blade.I ran over to Tiff and tuff then cut the ropes that tied them down. We all ran out of the room quickly and we saw knuckle joe in the court yard. "Run Joe dedede's after us" Tiff yelled and he joined us in running away.

"Open the gate waddle dee's" I yelled and they immedietly obeyed as we continued "Thanks guys close it now" I yelled as they quickly closed the door before dedede and escargon came out. They whacked hard into the draw bridge "That hurt, I'll get you Tsuki if it's the last thing I do" dedede yelled. I started laughing "Whats so funny Tsuki you nearly got caught" Tiff scolded "I just thought if dedede was still chasing us he wouldn't he have whacked into the gate" I said and cracked up laughing again.

Pretty soon the gate was opening again and I started running again and guess who I ran into. Meta knight, I apologised and dedede continued chasing me. I quickly hid behind meta knight "What is going on here" Meta knight asked. "I'm trying to catch that little star warrior of yours I caught her red handed and saw wings grow out of her back and the warp star change into a sword it's proof" dedede exclaimed running after me. I ran away towards the ocean.

I was on the cliff again and I had no where else to run, I turned towards dedede as he approached me. He had a strange look in his eye as though he was going to prove something. I stumbled back and was on the edge of the cliff. Dedede got closer and closer. "Why don't you use that little warpstar of yours again like last time" Dedede asked. "Because I don't feel like it, I have an idea i've wanted to try this for a long time" I said. Meta knight,blade and sword came from behind dedede and watched eagerly to see what i'd do. I put my hands up into a diving position and jumped backwards pummeling into the ocean.

"She is crazy she won't make it" Dedede said looking over the cliff. "Being the fat penguin you are I suggest getting off the cliff or it might break and you'll fall too" Tiff said walking out from behind everyone. "What did you call me" Dedede yelled at Tiff, Meta knight had started walking down to the beach to see if I was ok. Once he got there he looked into the ocean his eyes turned green as he got worried because I hadn't surfaced. I was simply under the water swimming with kine he had made a bubble around my face and we swam for a while. I waved to him and surfaced, I then swam back to the beach where meta knight was standing. I sat down tired from all the running and swimming.

"So what have I missed during the time I was gone besides dedede finding out about you being a star warrior" Meta knight asked. "Nothing much Mety" I said grinning "Mety" Meta knight said confused his eyes turned green walked back to the castle and into the throne room because dedede asked us to.

I sat down on the floor obviosly exausted."Tsuki, you are no longer lietenate since you are not even a waddle dee, get out of the castle asap"! Dedede yelled. I shrugged and walked to my room, grabbed my bag then left.

Sword and Blade were smirking under their masks nearly choking to stop from laughing at how I knight came over to me before I left the castle. "Tsuki, is what dedede said true, about you having wings"? Mety asked. (I call him that now because it's easier to type.) "Yes it is I don't even know where they came from" I explained.

"I'm going out for a bit" I told meta knight and started walking back to town. "I can't go back to the castle" I said to myself walking into town. 'I could work at Kawasakies' I thought.

Once I got there "Can I work here please Kawasakie" I asked "What position" He asked "Cook" I replied "I'll test you later can you help me cook some ramen" He asked as we walked into the kitchen and cooked.

I really did all the work while he sat there. I gave the mayor the noodles he's the one who ordered them and he gave me some feedback "This is deliciouse did he change his recepie" He exclaimed I had no choice but to nod.

I walked back to kawasakie and told him about the was crazy and he said I was a good cook and that I was hired.' I got a place to work now I need a place to stay, maybe I could crash at Kirbys tonight and set up a house nextdoor to him' I thought as I took more orders. I cooked the orders and got similar feedback maybe Kawasakie usually sucks at cooking. Which is dead true.

I told Kawasakie the rest of the feedback and he was going balistick. Suddenly Tiff, Kirby and Tuff came in I had no other orders so I walked over to them and took their order. "I don't care how bad the cooking is i'm starving" Tuff said slouching over the table.I took their order and I started cooking and bought the food out to them. Tiff started eating and her dull expression changed into a happy one.

"Wow I take it you cooked this" Tiff said, I whispered to her that I really cooked it and Kawasakies taking a break. It was starting to get late and Kawasakie closed for the night. I told Tiff to tell mety that I was either in kirbys house or staying in a house near Kirbys. I walked back to Kirby's place with him and the green bird started squaking.

"What are you doing here" He asked " I hope you don't mind but i'm crashing here for the night, i'll sleep on the floor" I explained.I grabbed a pillow and two blankets from their cupboard and lay one down and the pillow thenI lay with the other blanket. Tokkori switched off the lights.

Later on I felt somthing on my face but I ignored it and in the morning I found out what it was the hard way.I was walking through cappie town and people were staring at me . Eventually I ran into Tiff and Tuff. They both cracked up laughing. "What's so goddaming funny people have been staring at me all morning did Tokkori do somthing" I said quickly.

Tiff handed me a mirror and I started blushing. I saw that my face had scribbles of black marker everywhere. I had a black eye a fake booger coming out of my nose and buck teeth all drawn in black marker. I immedietly ran to a river and splashed my face in hopes of getting it off. but it didn't Tokkori used a permanent marker.

"When I see that bird again i'm gonna roast him" I said angrily holding a cloth and rubbing really hard on my face, luckily it was coming off with the help of some soap. Later after the fiasco I headed to Kawasakies resteraunt for work and found out it was closed for the day.

I started to build my house not far from kirby's and it was a similar design only mine was purple. I had things arranged the same as kirby's house too. Now I had my own place to live and far away from his royal fatness.

"Tsuki I need to talk to you", Mety said coming out of no where "You scared me for a second there", I said startled. "Earlier when dedede said you had wings, and you said it was true that means you're a ...deamon beast like me and kirby we were all created by NME", Mety explained.

"Ok so i'm supposed to be evil and i'm not"? I confusingly said."Yes that is true, we were one's that didn't want to fight for him and we turned on him", Mety explained. "So do you know if we're the only three"? I asked "I'm not sure but I highly think that there are others", Mety explained.

"For all I know some of the monsters could have been reborn and rebelled against him too", Mety said. He started walking off and I waved good bye then headed inside my new house. I had made somethings like the bed but they didn't turn out very well. The wood from it was hard so I put the mattress and stuff in the ground for a little bed.

There was a stream not too far away from the house so I got a bucket and filled it with water to splash on me for a little bit of a wash. I then went back to my house and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own kirby I own Tsuki only.

chapter 4 troublsome two.

At the gate of cappie town two figures were approaching, one had a sailor hat and the other a jester hat. "Is this really where kirby is living looks like a dump" Jester hat said "Maybe meta knight is here too I can't wait let's go in" Sailor hat said.

I was at my house getting ready for the day and I looked out my window and saw two people I hadn't seen before and I rushed out to them. "Hello who are you two, my name is Tsuki" I said kindly.

"I'm sailor dee and this is Marx were here to see an old friend,and Marx is looking for a new friend is this where meta knight lives"? Sailor dee asked. I nodded "As a matter of fact kirby lives next door to me I can take you there now follow me", I said walking towards kirby's house.

I knocked on the door and it was answered by kirby "Poyo" He muttered."Kirby meet Marx I was wondering if you could stay with him for a bit?" I asked "Poyo poyo", Kirby replied coming outside.

"Now I believe sailor dee want's to see meta knight so kirby take care of Marx for a bit, while I take sailor dee to mety bye kirby", I explained walking off with sailor dee. "Hey do you mind if I call you dee"? I asked "No I don't mind" Dee replied.

We were heading to the castle and at the drawbridge I yelled "Hey can you put the bridge down someones here to see meta knight"! the waddle dee's obeyed and it opened. I casually walked in and dee followed.

"Just so you know I might get kicked out by the king so we better hurry and find mety", I explained. luckily meta knight was walking down the same corridore and saw us. "Meta knight you have a visitor sailor dee" I explained.

"Hey mety how's it going It's been ages since I last saw you, last time was when I jumped off the halberd", He explained walking up to shake his hand. "Sailor dee how are you where have you been"? Mety asked.

"Well when I jumped off the halberd I was out cold for a bit and when I woke up Marx had helped me and we started traveling around trying to find you and it took a while", explained dee.

"Yeah sure did by the way who's marx"? Mety asked "Do you want to meet him"? asked dee "Sure" Mety said as we all started walking back to kirbys house. Marx and kirby were having fun and playing outside until another marx and sailor dee appeared.

The sailor dee walked into town while the other marx went over to kirby. The real Marx was swinging from a branch in a tree with kirby doing the same next to him. The fake was staring at kirby and started climbing the tree.

It got on top of the tree and pushed kirby off, the real Marx quickly grabbed kirby .(Let's just say he has hands in this fanfic)"Are you ok kirby" Marx asked, "Poyo", Kirby fake Marx pushed the real Marx off the tree and they were about to hit the ground when Meta knight and I caught them "Just in time" I said.

I caught Marx and mety caught Kirby and we placed them down."Thanks Tsuki", Marx smiled as the fake Marx jumped on top of me "Wait which is real"? I asked. "I am! that one pushed kirby and me out of the tree" Marx accused pointing at the fake.

The other pointed back and didn't say anything "Kirby which is real"? I asked, Kirby hugged real Marx and stood in front of him in a protective matter. "I take it this one is an imposter" I said.

The fake one jumped up into the sky and spreaded some big purple rainbow wings, real Marx jumped up and spreaded small yellow rainbow started fighting, The fake one zoomed at Marx as he tried to avoid it the tip of his wing got hit but it didn't stop him from flying. Marx zoomed at the fake but the fake easily dodged and Marx hit face first into a tree.

"Are you ok"? I yelled running to him, I picked him up carefully and he was out cold.

in the town square

Sailor dee was fighting the fake sailor dee, while Tsuki, mety and Dee were walking to see Marx and kirby they had bumped into this fake. Dee was holding a stick and trying to hit the fake dee over the head.

So far he hadn't succeeded but the fake had kicked dee in the face a few times. There were bruises on his face but he kept fighting. He went to strike the fake again but the fake dee jumped on top of the stick and it snapped.

The stick was now useless so Dee threw it away, he was now blocking punches and kicks from all fake had disapeared behind Dee and he couldn't see him, Fake was running up with a part of the broken stick and he stabbed Dee's hat flew off as he fell to the ground. The stick went in pretty deep and blood was gushing the Capppies were hiding in their houses, scared to death.

Back to kirby and others

I was holding Marx and I didn't see that the fake behind me was charging at my back I was slowly turning around and my wings grew out of my back blocking the attack.I turned around to face him properly "You want a fight i'll fight you"! I yelled flying up in the air.

"Tsuki be careful it's one of the twin dopplegangar bros a demon beast basically" Meta knight yelled to me."Meta knight move Marx into my house and i'll get you when i'm done here" I yelled back. He hesitated for a moment but nodded and picked up marx then headed inside my small house. I stared at kirby for a bit and he then followed meta knight into my house.

My gaze was then set on the fake and I flew up higher into the sky and cork-screwed through the air and hit the fake Marx. It fell back a bit and zoomed back into the air it had a very evil look in it's eye as it opened it's mouth and shot a laser but it missed.

I pulled out my warp star and it turned into a net with a star on it. I quickly swung it on top of the fake and he was trapped. The window on my house had opened and kirby was watching. I waved to him and the net suddenly broke as the fake had jumped through the net.

"Now I have to defeat you", I explained turning the net into a sword and I charged at the fake and cut it. It split in half and turned to dust." Poyo poyo poyo poyo" Kirby was cheering and waving a purple flag as I walked back to my house. I opened the door and walked in.

Marx was lying on my bed and meta knight was sitting in a chair next to him while kirby was still cheering. Marx was starting to wake up and I walked over to him "Hey how are you feeling"? I asked "Alright I guess just a sore face" He said sitting up.

back in the town square

The fake dee was about to finish Dee off by grabbing the other stick and was going to stab was racing up to stab him when two armored knights stopped it dead in it's tracks "Attacking your own self hey well dopplegangar bro prepare to be defeated" Blade knight said raising his blade. Sword did the same and both charged at it then sliced it to pieces as it turned to dust like all demon beasts.

"Now what do we do with this guy" Blade asked Sword who shrugged and said "Get dr yabui or something". "Don't worry i'll take care of dee" I said coming around from the town entrance holding a first aid kit followed by Meta knight, Marx and Kirby.

I walked over to him and started pulling out the stick "Wow worlds worst splinter", joked Marx. It poped out and I bandaged him up quickly.I picked up his hat and put it back on his head then I picked him up onto my back and said" I'll take him to my place to recover", I started walking back to my house.

Kirby and Marx followed and we had a bit of a chat on the way. "Hey Marx how would you like it if I built house for you and Dee and you can live here in cappy town"? I asked. "Yeah that would be awsome and we could connect our houses with little tunnels" suggested Marx.

"Poyo", Kirby got back to my house and we walked in. I placed Dee carefully on the bed and I pulled out a big piece of paper and some markers and put them on the floor to design some houses."So I was thinking a house like mine only different color and connect it with a small corridore big enough to walk through", I explained.

"I like that idea", Marx said "We'll wait for Dee to wake up to decide on the colour I have dibs on green", Marx said "No fair I wanted green", argued Dee who was awake and sitting on the side of my bed. "Hey you're awake glad to see you're okay", I said helping him down to where we were all sitting.

"Do you like the design of this you can live here in cappy town" I explained holding up the paper. Dee nodded.

"Wait i have an idea why doesn't Marx have dark green and Dee has light green", I both nodded and we decided to get to work.

I started by making the out line and Marx kept getting the wood.I sent Kirby out to town to get some paint and I gave him a sheet of paper with the colours we Dee was inside my house resting so he recovers and every now and then I check on him.

The first house had been built and we were starting the next house. Kirby had gotten back with the paint and I told him to start painting and he painted it light Marx was making the outline of the house I was getting more wood.

The houses were finished being built and needed and I were painting his house while kirby was finishing up painting Dee's house.

I was checking on dee and he was looking at my drawings in my bag. "Hey Dee the houses are finished we just need to make the furniture" I said as Marx and kirby came in with some material and wood.

"I'll make the beds, kirby you and Marx make two cupboards and Dee you can make some chairs", I explained as I grabbed some wood.

I made a square frame and nailed it together.

Then I put material on it and started on the next and did the same thing. Marx and Kirby had finished and Dee only just finished. I helped Marx put the things in Dees room and then Marx's room.

It was starting to get dark and we all headed outside and started a was near the river and we were fishing and caught a fish each.

We then cooked them up and that was our dinner, after that we walked to our houses and that was the end of the day. Half way through the night I heard some knocking at the door. I answered it and Marx walked in "What's wrong", I asked. "I had a nightmare, it was scary", Marx replied.

"It's ok you can stay in here for the night", I replied climbing in bed and he climbed in with was ice cold and I couldn't seem to sleep. I had a book under the pillow that I pulled out and started was about the great war against NME and I was reading the section about meta knight.

'This star warrior was an ex-monster made by NME and he joined the GSA to rebel against nightmare. There was other things in there about him but I fell asleep half way through.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own kirby I only own Tsuki and the deamon I made up yukioku unless someone else has up the same thing.

chapter 5 amneisia.

At 6:00am in the morning the king and escargon were boiling hot and king Dedede was complaining to Escargon about the heat and finally he resorted to nightmare enterprises.

"How can I help you triple d"? asked customer service

"I need a monster that can make it colder here", Dedede explained in his usual grouchy voice.

"You're just in time for a special offer we are offering a demon beast called yukioku, an ice beast that looks like a woman wearing a kimono which can freeze things ", Customer service explained.

"Hahaha that will get Tsuki and kirby good and make it snow"! Dedede yelled obviously happy for himself.

Later about 3 hours later

Marx and I were outside playing in the snow. I threw a snow ball at him and he threw one back.

Dee had woken up and was sitting in the snow and so was Kirby.

"He guys can you believe it's snowing", Tuff said running with Tiff to us. Tiff was holding a big flat board thing.

"What's that Tiff"? I asked.

"It's a snow board I was wondering if you wanted it, I don't want something dedede made", Tiff explained handing the board to me.

"Thanks", I replied, the board was aqua coloured and I wanted to test it straight away. I rushed up to a hill and rode down it, I was going fast and somehow I was able to controle it.

I rode it into town and stopped at Kawasakis it was open today, I walked inside and started working. I took some orders and cooked them and handed them to the customers.

While I was working sword and blade came in and ordered some pancakes (LOL) and when I gave them their order the just put it in their helmets. People stopped coming around lunch time and I decided to show Kawasakie how to cook, properly.

He always just shoves random things in the food I told him he needed to follow a recepie and I would write him one. So I sat down in the resturaunt and wrote a book for him. Then I was let off for the rest of the day so I went to some slopes and rode down them on the board Tiff gave me.

But when I got down the slope I saw a girl in a kimono and followed her and she just disappeared after a while and I was lost.

"Crap now what", I said to myself wandering about. It was starting to get dark and I was still lost.I saw the Kimono lady again and I followed her again and she led me out of the forest.

I was walking along and I tripped on a rock then the kimono lady was in front of me. She kicked me hard on the head and I went rolling on the ground. I was getting up and then she shot ice beams at me I was dodging the beams until one hit me.

My body was half frozen and I was trapped no one was around to help .My wings were half frozen and I couldn't move them. She was walking up to me and she kicked my face really hard and I screamed help as I fell off a cliff my body hurt all over .

I was now awake but I couldn't move and I didn't know anything any more who am I? where am I? what am I?.I was staring at the blue sky with the full moon and I still couldn't move, but then I saw something yellow flopping around next to me it sat next to me and was grabbing my hand harder and harder. Who was this maniac what do I do? Then a blue ball and a pink ball came into view. The blue ball was waving a hand at my face and I grabbed it with my paw.

"Good she's alive still" it said .

"Tsuki are you okay"? asked the yellow thing ,who's Tsuki'? I thought.

"Poyo" was all I muttered before everything turned black.

Suddenly I sat up in a bed, completely white along with the rest of the room.I felt my head and it was bandaged up and I had a drip in my arm. 'Where am I?, what am I? who am I?' I thought to myself I was really scared, the door opened and in came Kirby, Marx, Dee and Tiff .Of course I didn't know seemed excited.

"Tsuki are you okay how are you feeling" Tiff asked,

"Whose Tsuki" I replied . "Huh thats you silly remember?" Tiff asked.

"who are you?" I Yabui walked in the door and called out 'Tiff' and Tiff walked out.

Kirby jumped on my bed and he said "Poyo poy poyo",

and for some reason I could understand him, he said

"What's wrong why don't you know Tiff any more" I shrugged and said

"whose Tiff and who are you?" I asked.

"Kirby, kirby" Kirby replied

"It's me Marx", Marx replied

"I'm sailor dee just call me Dee" Dee replied.

"Okay Kirby, Marx and Dee" I mumbled

"The person who walked out before was Tiff" Dee said

"Okay and what am I doing here where am I"

"You're in a room at dr yabuis and you fell off a cliff and I guess you lost you're memory" Dee explained.

The door opened again and a blue ball walked in it was wearing a mask and had a cape wrapped around itself.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Meta knight it seems she's lost her memory" Dee explained .

"That's not good", Meta knight said.

"By the way what's with the star in my pocket?" I asked,

"That's your warp star you can fly on it and turn it into many things. Also you have wings on your back that you can fly with," Meta knight explained. I spreaded my wings and had a look I was really surprised.

"Why do I have a warp star?" I asked

"You are a star warrior that's why, you are like Kirby and I", Mety explained. I nodded and meta knight ploped a book on my bed. it was a book that looked very familier

"I think I remember this book i've seen it before" I said picking it up. I flipped through it.

"That is right it is your book" Meta knight explained.I found a page with meta knight in it I placed the book down and kirby grabbed it

"Poyo meta poyo" Kirby said pointing at the book. Meta knight then left the room.

I laughed at Kirby and Tiff came in the room.

"Hi Tiff" I said as she walked over she simply smiled.

Dr Yabui walked in and said "Well now Tsuki you will be allowed to leave whenever you like just stay with someone wherever you go"

"Who is this guy" I asked "Dr Yabui", Tiff said. I hopped out of bed onto the cold floor and fell over,

I said "It feels like I haven't walked in ages".

"You have been out cold for a whole week so i'm not surprised", Tiff said, Marx came over and helped me up

"Thanks", "No worries", he replied. We all walked out and we walked around town to see if anything would spark my memory.

Some things helped a bit like seeing the waddle dees, kine, kawasakie and his horrid food.(He didn't use a recipie)I had remembered a few things but not all had been remembered. The demon beast yukioku was watching us and started throwing iceicles at us.

I saw the beast and my memories of falling off the cliff came back to me

"You're the one that pushed me off the cliff I remember", I said, the demon beast nodded and drew an ice blade, I drew my star blade.

"Let's hope I remember how to use my sword properly" I said care fully holding it.

The beast started charging towards me and I blocked the first blow and I jumped backwards a bit .I got back up and Kirby came over to me to help me beat it. We both charged at it and it whacked us away.

We both grazed our arms and feet but got back up. I rose my blade and called forth power as it shone with bright light. I charged at the beast and sliced it in half and it sword changed back into a star and I put it back into my pocket."That was easier than I thought", I said walking back to the others.

Meta knight, Sword, and Blade were there aswell and saw the cuts and grazes on us.

"Are you two all right" Sword asked. They walked over to us, Mety walked to me while Sword and Blade walked over to Kirby. Mety had a some bandages and some stuff to clean the germs out.

I was patiently sitting down like Kirby until the stuff was on the wound, it stung like crazy "Owowow sting sting sting"! I cried as I got up and started shaking about. Kirby was doing the same but saying "Poyo poyo" instead.

"It will hurt less if you stop moving around" Meta knight said as he grabbed me and forced me to sit Sword and Blade did the same to Kirby. Tiff, Marx and Dee were laughing at Kirby and I.

"it's not funny," I said back to them as Mety put a bandage on my arm.

I got back up and thanked and Blade had finished with Kirby and we walked into a big group

"Was that the first time I have fought a beast?" I asked

"No it's your second time" replied Meta knight.

"Tsuki, if you want I could teach you how to fly", Mety offered

"That would be good thanks, ohh Meta knight" I replied taking a guess at his name.

"Tommorow meet me outside the castle at noon", Meta knight replied. I nodded as he walked and Blade followed him.

It was getting dark so we decided to go to our houses for the night. Tiff walked back to the castle while Dee, Marx and Kirby showed me the way to my house. I tried my best to memorise the place around me but I still couldn't quite remember.

We each said goodnight and went in to sleep, I placed my skirt in the cupboard and hopped into night I had a strange dream I was flying with my wings and I had a moon blade instead of a star blade and Kirby was flying next to me with Marx by his side and on my other side was meta knight flying with his bat wings. We all were looking forward and saw a huge dragon which I guessed was a demon beast. Marx had blood on his bow tie and was bandaged around near his feet.

The dragon spat fire and we all moved away from it but it shot down below to where Dee, Sword and Blade were and then I woke from my dream or night mare. I was still in my room and was all sweaty.

"What was up with that dream", I said to the cupboard was shining from the inside a purply color. I hopped up to the cupboard and looked inside I took my skirt out and pulled out the star. It was now a purple quater moon!

I was staring at it and thought maybe the dream linked with my star or something. I looked out my window to see that it was already day light. So I got ready for the day and walked out I streached out my wings and thought to myself 'have I even used them I sure have no clue how to use my wings'.

Marx was outside playing with Kirby while Dee was sitting under the shady tree watching them in case something happens.I smiled and joined him.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked "This, my warp star changed into a warp moon and i'm just waiting for it to be noon so Mety can teach me how to fly" I replied.

"Ahh I see well maybe you could ask him about the warp star changing into a warp moon while you're there," Dee suggested.

"Maybe I should ask him," I replied,

"By the way Tsuki it is nearly noon, you slept in, you should hurry," Dee warned.

"Wah really seeya then, bye," I said running towards castle dedede.

Finally the plot is coming in about ther being a moon warrior. Lunara the ara thank you so much for telling me about the paragraphing in the story I hope I got it right. if not please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own kirby or any characters besides Tsuki.i'm gonna try writting in third person, if you're unfamilier with them look it up on the internet.

chapter 6 reunited

Tsuki was heading to the castle quickly because she had slept in really late.

"Oh no i'm gonna be late, lets hope Meta knight is late coming," she said to myself. The castles drawbridge was opening and Meta knight was walking out.

"Good looks like I got here in time," Meta knight said walking over to was puffed out and sat on the ground in front of him.

"Sorry I woke up late this morning," Tsuki said,

"Don't worry I was late myself, Sword and Blade were nagging me about something," Meta knight spreaded his batwings and Tsuki spreaded my bird wings.

"To start off you need to flap your wings at your own pace, because you might need to fly for long periods of time," Mety explained flapping his and he flew into the sky.

Tsuki tried but couldn't seem to go any flapped harder and harder and started going off the ground but she then landed back down again.

"Don't worry it takes a while to fly easily, you will probably get the hang of it soon," Mety explained, running there earlier didn't help.

"I should get an alarm clock so I wake up earlier," she said to herself trying to fly again, she got a little higher but not much higher.

"If you practice daily you should get the hang of it really soon," Meta knight explained, Tsuki nodded and tried again. she couldn't see the tree behind her and whacked into it.

"Ouch," I said half laughing, I stood back up and saw how high the tree was and it was pretty high.I looked to where Mety was standing and he was gone.

"Huh strange he disappeared quickly," she got up and tried to remember the way back to her house, but she couldn't quite remember. Basically she was wandering every where until Tokorri came.

"Hey Tsuki where ya goin," he said in his annoying voice.

"Who the hell are you why is there a bird talking, wait who am I talking to," Tsuki was really confused. The bird sat on my head.

"Wait now I remember Tiff said you lost your memory right, so you forgot me too, 'snicker' My names Bob," Tokkori lied.

"Really Bob, I used to know a bob i'm pretty sure," Tsuki said half confused,

"By the way do you know the way back to my house I can't remember?Tsuki asked.

"Yeah I know the way back follow me," Tokkori said flying away she followed him hoping he wasn't a few minutes they were back at her house. Marx and kirby were playing aroud in the tree.

"Thanks Bob," she thanked as he flew walked over to her and asked

"Why did you call Tokkori,Bob?"

"I thought that was his name that's what he told me," Tsuki replied, Marx nodded and walked back over to Kirby and started playing again. Tsuki walked near them and practiced flying. She broke her previous record. She made it at least 1 metre farther than last time. She walked inside her house and pulled out a small note book that had some names scribbled in it, there was 'Liam, Danielle, Tyeesha and Sarah are my best friends at Cas street'.

"What the heck are these names they're familier," she said to herself turning the page. she wrote 'flying records' and underneath '1st attempt 20 cm, 2nd attempt 1m 20cm' then placed it into her pocket. Those names kept strolling over and over in her head.

in the human world.

Liam was sitting around waiting for the phone to pick up, he was trying to call Tsuki but the line wasn't pickingup. So he tried Sarah and she picked up immediately,

"Hey Liam hows it going," She asked,

"Have you been able to call Tsuki at all, it's like her line is dead or something," Liam said.

"Yeah I tried to call her too and it didn't work, heres an idea why don't we all meet up at her house to look about, she wont' mind, i'll call Tyeesha you call Danielle kay meet up there at 1 o'clock hows that sound?" Asked Sarah said hanging up.

"Huh got no choice now do I," Liam said to himself hanging up aswell and dialing Danielles number.

"Hey Liam how are you," Danielle replied,

"Can you meet Sarah, Tyeesha and I at Tsuki's house at one o'clock please? " Liam asked

"Sure but why?" Asked danielle

"No particular reason, but she isn't answering her phone and most of us called her, meet ya there then seeya," Liam said hanging up the phone, Danielle did the same.

Later they all met up at Tsuki's families house and realised she wasn't home, they knew something wasn't right because she never goes out alone and her whole family but her are out on holidays.

They broke down the door and walked inside, they saw a puddle off blood near the kitchen door and someone walked was the customer service guy from nightmare enterprises.

"Oh hello are you looking for Tsuki, I know where she is" He said

"Where is she what have you done with her!" Liam questioned,

"She's in dreamland you can all join her!" He said chuckling evily after 's scream was all that could be heard as she collapsed on the floor making another puddle of Meta knight was standing there blood on his sword and he sliced down Danielle and was all that was left.

"Wait dark meta we could use her," the sails guy said as he picked her up and walked through a dark was whacking the crap out of his arm and he became agitated.

"You little $#* head i'll kill you when I get the chance," Sarah cursed,

"What a potty mouth i'll make sure to fix that," He said taping her mouth then yelled worse things which i'm not going to mention.

"What was that! I heard that!" the sales guy yelled ripping the tape off her mouth.

"Want me to repeat what I said!" Sarah yelled,

"Yes but you can say it in front of Lord Nightmare," he replied,

"Who the hell is that, sounds ugly," she replied.

in dream land at the beach

Marx, Kirby, Dee and Tsuki were at the beach making a sand castle when 3 puffballs like kirby and Tsuki floated ashore. The group walked over to them and they woke up.

"Whoa what the heck is going on here" said a puff ball with big moony eyes one red and the other normal, "I must be dreaming after that dark meta knight attacked us, i'm Liam," the purple one said.

"Wait Liam I read that name in a notebook, my name is Tsuki," she said helping him to stand up.

"Hey who are you two?" Liam asked the orange puffball with a flower on her head and the sky blue puffball which had a pokeball hairclip on that had been with him the entire time.

"That voice is that you Liam, it's me Tyeesha," the sky blue one said.

"It's me Danielle, what happened after the other puffball attacked us," the orange one doesn't know much anime at all does she.

"Those names they were in my note book all those names are familier to me as well that's just plain creepy," Tsuki whispered to herself pulling out the note book, one person was missing, Sarah.

"Wait if we're here shouldn't Sarah be here too!" Liam exclaimed, Tyeesha and Danielle saw the note book in my hands and stood up.

"Where did you get that note book, We made that and gave it to a friend on her birthday not long ago," Liam said to Tsuki as he took the note pad from her and looked in found the page that had 'Liam, Danielle, Tyeesha and Sarah are my best friends at Cas street' on it and stared at in in awe.

"Tsuki, is that really you!" Liam said, memories came back to her from when she was in the human world.

"Liam, Danielle, Tyeesha I can't believe it's you guys, it took me a bit to remember since I had amnisia before and now I remember you, Liam the funny one, Tyeesha the kind one, Danielle the cute one and...Sarah, is she here?" Tsuki asked, Liam looked at Danielle and Tyeesha and they all shook their things were what they liked to call each other.

"She should be though, she was with us when this happened, we went to look for you since you wouldn't answer your phone and we were attacked by dark Meta knight but fortunatly we weren't that badly injured except Tyeesha here," Liam said as Danielle held tighter grip on her dear friend and they carried her back to Tsuki's house so they could all rest.

"Your injuries aren't that bad so you should all heal up soon," Tsuki replied as the door opened up and Meta knight entered with Dee behind him.

"Dee did you taddle tale," she said as Dee looked down at the floor and nodded, Tsuki sighed.

"Can't hide the truth now can I, 'sigh' may as well explain, My friends and I here we were all humans and one day we got attacked by a dark version of you Meta knight and then we appeared here, you found me and I found my friends, but one's missing they claim they had another friend with them and she should be here too," Tsuki knight nodded and saw Liams eye, it was blood red. Liam was getting nervous because of the way he was looking at him.

"What's wrong with his eye?" Meta knight asked,

"Why do you wear a mask?" Liam asked he didn't want to tell and Liam looked away from him and over to Tyeesha.

"Are you sure sure Tyeeshas going to be fine, she doesn't look it?" Liam questioned,

"Hey, i'm fine my arms just sore that's all, you barly got grazed," Tyeesha argued.

"Hey is there a party goin on in here or some thing," Tokkori said flying through the door way, Liam grinned and snuck up behind Tokkori.

"BOO!" Liam yelled as Tokkori fell over scared half to death,

"I had wanted to do that for ages," Liam cracked up knight was getting suspicous, how had he want to do that for ages? he thought. Meta knight then left the room and we all settled down.

"What's your problem puffball!" Tokkori yelled, Liam was still laughing and was slamming his paw into the ground.

"Liam you baka calm down!" Tsuki yelled, they liked to call each other japanese terms sometimes, baka means idiot. He immediatly obeyed and sat still staring into space.

"Umm Liam, you don't have to stare into space... Liam, say something," Danielle said waving her hand in front of his face. Liam didn't react and continued staring, Danielle started shaking him crazily, he still didn't react.

Liam was in a world of his own, literally in his mind he was being taunted by Nightmare, Liam continued shaking his head at nightmare because he was refusing all his offeres.

"LIAM, SNAP OUT OF IT YOU BAKA!" Tsuki yelled right in his face, he immediately snapped back to reality.

"What you sound like mike kirby geez shut up!" Liam yelled back.

"You were staring into space, what's wrong with you," Tsuki replied.

"Sorry I guess I was lost in lala land haha," Liam replied.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Kirby, I own Liam, Tsuki, Danielle, Tyeesha and for starters my charecters that came in are these 13,057years old, young adult in kirby 13,055 years old, young 12,894, young adult, Danielle the same as is a little younger that Tsuki

chapter 7 baby

8 years have passed and all was same in dreamland, but a few had been defeated but some of his demons still linger about on other planets. Tsuki has gotten married to Marx and they were expecting a baby. Only a few in dreamland knew about this, those few were, Marx (of course), Liam, Tyeesha, Danielle, Meta knight, Dee, Kirby, Tuff and Tiff.

Tsuki was sitting in her room reading a book on handling kids, while Marx was out in town hanging around meta knight. Tsuki has absolutely no clue what they are doing but she just hoped Marx didn't get hurt.

" This is so boreing 'sigh' maybe I should get some fresh air," Tsuki suggested putting a book mark in her book and walked out side, slightly wobbling because of her bloating from their child. She sat under a tree and was gazing at the clouds.

Liam was walking past holding Danielles hand, they stared at eachother for a bit blushing at eachother. Tsuki grinned as they moved closer to eachother and kissed.

"You two are a perfect couple!" Tsuki yelled to them they heard her and turned around, blushing crazily. Tsuki couldn't help but giggle as they walked over to her.

"Hey Tsuki how are you going handling that lump around everywhere?" Liam asked putting his hand on her belly.

"Liam can you please not put your paw there your paw is cold," Tsuki said swiping his hand away. Danielle was sitting next to Tsuki under the tree and was quite happy with the weather that day.

Meta knight and Marx were walking past them and saw the group under the tree. They walked over and Marx kissed Tsuki on the cheek, Tsuki blushed as Meta knight quietly laughed.

"We have rebuilt the Halberd from when it got destroyed in space," Meta knight said.

"We were wondering if you guys would like to come with us in a little ride around space for a bit, like a three or so days?" Marx explained,

"That would be awsome!" Liam said jumping up and down excitedly and did a little fangirl squeal.

Tsuki and Danielle laughed at him and stood up.

"Well I will definately go," Tsuki replied,

"I will come if Liam is coming so yes," Danielle said as she was nodding her head.

"Tell kirby, Tyeesha, Sailor Dee, Tiff and Tuff that they can come as well, we will leave tomorow at noon, how does that sound," Meta knight arranged. The whole group nodded.

"I could tell Kirby, Tiff and Tuff, I was heading to the castle soon anyway to say hi," Danielle explained.

"Mind if I go with you Danielle, i'm boreing to death just reading a book?" asked Tsuki. Danielle nodded as the two walked in the direction to the castle. Marx and Meta knight went to check supplies for the went to tell Tyeesha and Dee about the trip.

He knew where to find them, at the beach, the two have been around there alot recently. Nobody knew why but Liam soon found out. The two on the beach were snuggling together and who else was it but Tyeesha and Sailor smirked and snuck over to them.

"HEY GUYS!" Liam yelled right behind them and they nearly jumped out of their skin, when they saw it was Liam they calmed down.

"LIAM, what the hell was that for!" Tyeesha yelled, Dee was lying on the ground like he had just had a panic attack.

"Meta knight and Marx have finished repairing the Halberd and has asked us all if we would like to go on a three day long trip in space, well you guys comin," asked Liam.

"Yeah, of course we're coming," replied Sailor Dee who had finished panicing. Tyeesha nodded.

At the castle Tiff, Tuff and Kirby were making pancakes. Tsuki and Danielle had bumped into Dedede and Escargon.

"What happened did you eat too much," taunted Dedede, Tsuki rolled her eyes and had no choice but to explain.

"You see Dedede, it's not the same fatness like you have, it's sometimes called baby fat, if you know what I mean," Tsuki said.

"You mean you're having a baby!" Escargon said with a shocked look on his face Dedede was just as shocked. Tsuki nodded and walked right past them and continued to Tiff's families apartment.

They knocked at the door and Parm answered and let them in.

"Who is it Dad?" Tiff asked walking over to the door.

"Hi Tiff, Meta knight and Marx have finished rebuilding the Halberd and we have been offered a trip in it for three days in space, are you three up for it?" Danielle asked.

"Sure," Kirby replied, his vocabulary had gotten alot better than 8 years ago. Tuff nodded and Tiff waited for her Fathers approval.

"Oh why not, your sixteen now just take care of your brother and Kirby okay," Parm allowed.

"Hooray," Tiff and Tuff said jumping up and down.

"By the way Tsuki if your baby comes eairly I can help you out with it because i'm studying up on child birth," Tiff replied.

"Thanks, we don't really know when i'm due," replied Tsuki.

"We'll be leaving tomorow at noon so we have all day to pack and get ready for the trip," Danielle explained.

"Thanks for telling us guys," Kirby said. His voice was still childish, but Tsuki's had changed a little but not alot.

Tsuki walked out of the door and Danielle followed behind. They were walking into the court yard and saw the fountain was open.

"I take it that's where the Halberd is," Tsuki guessed. Sword and Blade walked out and saw the two girls staring at them. Sword's attention was on Tsuki because they didn't know she was having a kid, yet. They walked over to them and before they could ask Tsuki answered.

"I'm having a baby alright, that answer what you were going to ask," Blade and Sword nodded and were suprised.

"Whose the father?" Blade asked,

"Marx is," replied looked even more surprised.

"That explains the bloatyness," Blade said.

"At least you two are more mature than Dedede, he thought I had eaten too much food," Tsuki and Blade started laughing. They then got back to their duties.

Tsuki had noticed that the sky was getting dark with was starting to rain. Tsuki and Danielle had gone in the castle to wait for the rain to stop. Marx and Meta knight had ran out of the fountain and under the cover were Tsuki and Danielle knight closed the fountain. Tsuki hugged Marx even though he was wet.

"Has everyone been notified about the take off and time?" asked Meta knight. Tsuki and Danielle nodded.

"We just finished telling Tiff, Tuff and Kirby," Danielle explained.

"Liam should have told Tyeesha and Dee," Tsuki explained. Meta knight nodded and walked off, towards his dorm to figure out how to walk back home without getting wet.

"I could put my wings up to shelter us from the rain?" Tsuki suggested,

"I could do the same and we could probably all get clear through," Marx added.

So they tried it and made it back to their houses. Just before 6:00 pm houses are all connected so they can visit each other now. At the end of their dorms there was a little dining area where they could all sit in to eat or relax.

Tyeesha, Sailor Dee and Liam were already there, eating tacos. They had other ones in the middle of the table. The three sat down and started eating. Later they disscussed what they were going to do on board the Halberd. Liam was going to explore, Tyeesha and Dee didn't really know probably go on the observation deck. Tsuki was going to wander about with Tiff had no clue what to do either.

After they had eaten they each went to their dorms, which now had a shower attatched to person took a shower and packed for the next day.

Then in the morning everyone was excited and couldn't wait to leave into was in her room when she heard knocking at her door, she opened it and in came Marx.

"How are you doing with your packing Tsuki?" he asked.

"I'm all done, my bag is ready," Tsuki said holding up a small bag, inside was a notebook and pencil, a small purple blanket, a mini first aid kit, a camcorder and a parent book.

"I'm only taking a small one because I don't want to have to lug a heavy bag around," Tsuki said putting it on her used his wings as arms now and was getting used to it, he had a little bagpack on his back.

Everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast and they had their bags next to eachother. Liam and Danielle were making pancakes, while Tyeesha and Dee were making waffles. Tsuki ate an apple and had a bit of juice. Marx had a piece of toast and some milk.

Later when it was nearly time to go each person who was going had grouped up in the courtyard waiting for meta was standing next to Marx and Danielle was with Liam, Dee was helping Meta knight get the ship ready.

Everyone was on board the Halberd and it was taking off.

"Wow, look at all the stars," Tsuki said,

"They all look like lights," Danielle said.

"These are your dorms, where you can sleep," Meta knight explained. Marx and Tsuki are sharing a room Danielle and Tyeesha are sharing a room while Dee and Liam shared a , Tuff and Kirby have a room at the end of the hall, it has three beds in it.

"The first planet we're landing on is cavius the cave planet, in half an hour we will be there," Blade knight said over the loud was in her room with Marx and were discussing what they should name their child.

"What about, tarx? our names put together?" asked Marx,

"That's a good idea but why don't we wait for it to happen and see if it's a girl or boy then we can decide," Tsuki said.

Danielle was with Liam, Dee and Tyeesha on the observstion deck. The sun was orangy pink, on pop star it was , Tuff and Kirby were wandering around the Halberd and found old photographs of people. There was Meta knight, Sailor dee and a few others.

"Hey Liam, i have been wanting to ask you for a while now.. would you like to," Danielle said. Liam was kissing her and looked her in the eye.

"Of course," Liam replied the two kissed again. Tyeesha and Dee did the same.

"We have arrived please wait outside your dorms for someone to guide you off the Halberd," Blade once again said over the loud speaker.

"What is this Blade airlines or something," Tsuki said waiting out side her dorm with Marx standing next to , Tuff, Kirby, Danielle, Liam, Tyeesha and Sailor Dee just made it to their dorms before Sword knight came to show everyone off the Halberd.

"Hey Sword you should tell Blade to say 'thank you for riding Blade air lines' when we're finished this trip," Tsuki said, Sword laughed a bit.

"Good idea i'll tell him that later, he will probably crack," Sword said as he stopped and waited for the elevator to come. They all hopped in and it was squishy they all had to squeeze to fit in.

"Whose shoes in my face," Liam asked,

"It's mine give it back," Marx said from the other side of the elevator and taking the shoe from him. (lolz got that from toy story3)He put the shoe back on.

They all got off the Halberd to see Meta knight waiting outside, He had a flash light.

"We are going to explore the caves here for the day and then we will head back to the Halberd for Aquarius," Meta knight explained.

"Well lets get going," Blade said walking behind meta knight into the cave, everyone else followed.

Danielle was grabbing Liams arm harder and harder, he could tell she was was pretty scared that he nearly peed his overals. Tiff was holding his hand and Kirby was as calm as ever.

"What's wrong Danielle" Liam asked,

"You know that i'm afraid of the dark don't you," Danielle replied. Meta knight heard this and giggled to himself.

"Who's stepping on my foot?" asked Sword,

"I'm not and it would hurt if I was," Tsuki replied. Everyone else said they weren't.

"Than, whos...?" Sword was getting nervous.'I'm gonna regret this' thought Sword as he knealt down and grabbed what was on his foot. It was squishy and slimey.

"Eeeewww it's slimey," Sword complained pulling it up to the torch Meta knight had.

It was none other than a piece of poo.

"EEEEWWWW!" he squealed and threw it somewhere. Everyone else laughed at nobody could see they knew Sword was knight nudged him on the shoulder and Sword nudged him back.

"Let's keep going," Meta knight said walking onward, everyone followed. No one knew why they were even inside these caverns. Until a few minutes shone brightly in a certain part of the cavern.

"Woah," Marx said gaze set on the crystal filled were crystals every where.

"You are allowed to take one piece but it can't be taken off the walls because it might trigger a rock fall," Meta knight explained. Everyone wandered about trying to find a crystal for themselves. Marx had found a small dark blue one and Tsuki had found a small red one. They both showed eachother and they seemed to fit together perfectly.

"Wow they fit, perfectly like they were made to be put together,"Marx said, they pulled the pieces apart and held on to put his in his hat and Tsuki put it in her little found one that was bright orange while Tyeesha found a yellow found a purple one and Dee found a sky blue found one his colour. Tiff found an emerald green one and Tuff found a dark black one.

Once everyone was ready they left to go back to the Halberd. Danielle was gripping Liams arm again and Marx tripped over a rock and landed on Tsuki. They both fell over.

"Oww, you can get off now Marx," Tsuki said. Marx got up and tried to help her up.

"I think I got winded," Tsuki said holding her chest and coughing.

"Lets keep going i'll be fine," Tsuki once again said as everyone started walking got out after a while, about an hour or so.

"Time passes fast on this planet, now it's nearly nightfall," Meta knight said as he was walking over to the Halberd. He stepped inside and stood there staring at the group.

"Well you lot coming," Meta knight said and everyone walked on board. They were taken to their dorms.

"Thank you for riding Blade air lines I hope you enjoy the trip, next stop water planet Aquarius," Blade said over the loud speaker. Tsuki was cracking up laughing when she heard that, Marx was laughing too.

"So they took my advice and called it Blade airlines," Tsuki said between breaths.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Kirby but I own Tsuki, Liam, Danielle and and find the zelda refrence in this paragraph.

chapter 8 aquarius

It was early hours of the morning and Sailor Dee was piloting the Halberd, soon Meta knight was to take over. Tsuki was in her room, she couldn't get back to sleep and she was randomly doodling in her notebook. She heard tapping ouside and went to see what it was and Meta knight was walking past the hallway, he saw Tsuki and walked over to her.

"Sorry if I woke you up," he apologised,

"Don't worry I was already awake," Tsuki replied.

"Do you want to come up deck?" Meta knight offered, Tsuki nodded and followed behind him to the observation deck. There they sat down and the stars for some reason got really bright. But afterwards the space around them was rainbow knight's eyes turned green

Tsuki, who had her hands on her bellie, felt a kick.

"Heh a kick," Meta knight then looked at her and his eyes turned blue.

"It will come soon," Meta knight predicted,

"And you would know how?" Tsuki replied.

"Don't forget i'm over 50,000 years old i've seen pregnancy a lot of times before," and with that said he walked back inside to pilot the ship. Tsuki followed afterwards. Dee was allowed to go and rest and he hoped Liam hadn't locked the door to the room. Sadly he did and Dee had to go to the lounge area, there are many of them on the Halberd that the group found the other day which they called rest rooms, and he fell asleep on a chair.

Tsuki made it back to her room and quietly went inside, Marx didn't wake up he stayed asleep. She hopped up onto her bed which was the top bunk, of the two they shared and ended up laying there for a while. Eventually everyone woke up and stood outside their dorms.

"Everyone please head to your left and go into the first door you see," Meta knight said over the loud speaker, everyone did as he said. They found themselves in a dining room, the table was covered in things you would have for breakfast.

Everyone took a seat and waited for meta knight to come. Tiff had to tape kirby's mouth shut to stop him from swallowing everything. Soon later Meta knight entered with Sword knight following him, but no Blade knight.

"Where's blade knight he and Sword are nearly immpossible to separate?" asked Danielle,

"Some one has to pilot the Halberd," Meta knight replied.

"Blade ate earlier," Sword knight said taking the seat on Tsuki's left and Meta knight next to him.

"When we get in the caves we are going to some hot springs, we might get attacked by monsters but I highly doubt it," Meta knight explained, most people were shocked and you could tell.

They started eating and Tsuki got Marx food because he nearly knocked the apple juice over when he tried. They ate their food in no time at all and got ready to leave. Tsuki put some milk in a bottle. She put it in her bag and left with the rest of the group.

"You will need these packs for the night, they have sleeping bags in them and a few other things you may need," Meta knight explained as each person grabbed a knight came and joined the others after a while. Meta knight had a second pack same with Blade and Sword.

It was dark in the tunnles and Danielle was scared once again. When they got to the hot springs there was a big rock in between two hot springs, one side was for the girls the other the boys.

The group split and got ready to get in. Tiff was a little flustered because she was worried some one from the otherside was going to see her. Tiff wouldn't get in so the other girls pulled her in. Tiff was under the water and she came back up in a few seconds.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Tiff yelled,

"You couldn't make up your mind about coming in so we made it for ya," Tyeesha explained. The boys were in but afew.

"I can't come in, I can't swim cause I don't have arms i'll drown," Marx explained sitting on a rock, Tuff was next to him.

"I can't swim either," Tuff complained,

"Atleast you have arms," Marx replied.

Blade knight,Sailor Dee, Sword knight and Meta knight were in the springs having a good time and Kirby were running up to the spring and they both jumped in.

"CANNONBALLL!" Liam yelled jumping in Kirby shouted poyo instead. Water splashed all over Meta knight, Sword, Blade, Marx and Tuff.

"Sorry," Liam said quickly he and Kirby then started swimming away from a very angry Meta knight. Meta knight caught Liam after a bit and splashed water all over him, Blade and Sword teamed up with Meta knight and they continued splashing 'males' heard screaming from the other side. On the girls side something huge blew out of the water, it was a demon beast.

"Guys help it's a demon beast!" Tiff yelled to the boys for help. Marx was the first to hear and he informed the others, they all headed over except for Sword and Blade.

"Hurry up you two," Meta knight yelled, the two blushed for a sec and walked out. They quickly put on their armor and ran over the dragon demon. Tiff had a towel wrapped around her and Tsuki had her moon blade out and her wings spreaded.

"Be careful it's atsuiryu, the water dragon demon beast," Meta knight explained,

"We kinda figured that out already," Tyeesha replied.

Tsuki was busy paying attention to Meta knight when she got knocked aside by atsuiryu's tail. She hit the rock wall face first (that includes tummie aswell) and was groaning in pain.

"Ouch," Tiff said. Marx ran over to her quickly dodgeing the moves from atsuiryu.

"Wow fast little devil ain't he," Blade said.

"Are you okay Tsuki?" asked Marx

"I don't know, my gut hurts like crazy but I think that push triggered something I think it's time," Tsuki said.

"Guy's somethings happening," Marx yelled to the group.

"Perfect timing isn't it," Liam sarcastically said.

"Tiff, Tuff there should be a pack over there there's a tent in it, set that up and go in there," Meta knight said pointing at a blue bag.

Tiff nodded and ran over to it. Marx and Tsuki walked slowly behind the rocks covering the two springs, to where the tent was being pitched. Meta knight, Sword knight, Blade knight, Liam and Dee were fighting the demon beast. Tyeesha, Danielle, Kirby and Marx were with Tsuki.

They were inside the tent,

"What am I supposed to do?" Tsuki asked.

"Push I guess," Tiff replied.

"What the hell do I push?" Tsuki asked.

"I dunno," Tiff replied.

Out side Marx was making sure atsuiryu didn't attack the tent. Meta knight was jumping all over the place dodging moves from atsuiryu. Liam (Who has his own warp star in the shape of a gun, that can transform into a gun) was shooting at of his shots hit the demon in the face dead on.

In the tent after 30 Minutes of straining and cursing later a baby star warrior was born. It was pale lavander.

"How do we tell if it's a girl or boy?" asked Tiff,

"Dunno, let me see," Tsuki asked as Tiff handed the baby to was standing next to her and Tsuki noticed their eyes are different. There was more white in her eyes than Kirby's.

"It's a girl, I think," Tsuki said.

"How can you tell?" asked Marx.

"Look at her eyes then look at mine and Kirby's," Tsuki looked and noticed hers were like the baby's.

"What should we name her?" Marx asked, Danielle was now guarding outside.

"How about Mizu," Tsuki replied.

"That's a nice name, Mizu," Marx said cuddling her in his wings he sometimes used as arms.

"Hello dear Mizu," Tsuki said, as Marx gave her back.

Outside atsuiryu got sliced and shot by Meta knight and Liam, then it disappeared. The group walked to the tent and walked in. Tsuki had wrapped up Mizu in a purple blanket she had in her bag. Everyone was gathered around her. Meta knight was allowed to hold Mizu.

Mizu seemed to like Meta knight, she was tugging at his mask.

"Please don't pull on that?" Meta knight asked kindly, Tsuki pulled her back from Meta knight.

"So are we staying here for the night?" Marx asked, Meta knight nodded.

"We will put up a tent next to this one and that one us boys will stay in girls can sleep in this one since you're all here," Meta knight then explained. All the boys walked out of the room leaving the girls on their own.

Mizu was crying and she wouldn't stop.

"Tsuki can you please make her be quiet?" Danielle asked,

"Maybe she's hungry?" wondered Tsuki, grabbing her bag and pulling out the bottle of milk. Tsuki started feeding it to Mizu. Mizu stopped crying and was drinking the bottle of milk.

"That's better now I can actually hear," Tiff was a bang coming from the boys tent then some yelling was being yelled at because he ate some sleeping bags, he ate Dee's and Liam's. Kirby puked them back up and everyone looked at them disgustedly.

"Eeeww, that's nasty," Liam said,

"Don't worry the bags they were in are water proof so they should still be dry," Meta knight said then chuckled because he saw the two try to open the bags without the vomit touching it.

Well i'm sorry this chapter took so long to do and thanks to everyone for reviewing and please don't send flamers if you need to say something please say it nicely.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own kirby but I own Tsuki, liam, danielle and Tyeesha blah blah blah. And the new comer in this story is going to be owned by lunara the ara.i'm sorry for the soap opera part last time it really gets me annoyed when I write boring stuff. oh and edward is from full metal alchemist.

chapter 9 shimmer

The group all woke early in the morning because they were expecting to get back to pop star later, camp was packed up and everyone was ready to leave. Mizu was still sleeping and so was Kirby. Tiff was carrying Kirby and they had everything they needed and left.

"Hey can I put some music on?" asked Tuff,

"Fine just make sure it's quiet," Meta knight replied, Tuff pulled out a small radio and turned it on. Gourmet race was playing and Kirby woke up when he heard yawned and saw Tiff.

"Poyo put me down please?" Kirby asked, Tiff nodded and put him down and he started dancing to the song. He was dancing until he fell asleep again a few minutes later and Tiff was carrying him again.

On the radio Meta knight's revenge theme was playing and Meta knight heard it, the song made him angry for some reason. Tuff turned off the radio and silently kept walking. When they got back to the Halberd Sword knight had to pilot for half the way back to pop star, then Sailor Dee has to.

"It will take about three hours to get back to pop star so wander about or something just don't get lost, last time someone got lost on the old Halberd he was never seen again," Meta knight explained. Everyone was scared now and they each had frightened looks on their faces even Mizu started crying.

Meta knight, Blade knight and Dee walked off to check up on the engine and get ready for lift off. The group who was left over went to the so called 'rest rooms' and all sat on the chairs. Mizu and kirby were sitting on the carpet and playing around.

Marx was sleeping on a chair and Tsuki was watching Mizu and Kirby. Tiff and Tuff were reading books Tuff was reading a comic book of Naruto. Tyeesha, Danielle and Liam had gone back to their rooms to sleep. Tuff and Marx left over time until Kirby, Tsuki, Mizu and Tiff were left.

"I'm bored who want's to go on a walk with me?" asked Tiff,

"Me poyo," Kirby replied,

"Well if you two are going Mizu and I will come too," added Tsuki as Mizu said,

"Piyo, mama," Tsuki and Tiff looked at her, 'her first words' thought Tsuki, Tsuki got up and started hugging her. They all wandered out of the went down a hall way and stuck together. The group came to a fork in the path (that's when the path splits in two) and went left not bothering to read the sigh above the door. The sigh said 'dungeons beware of traps' and soon after a giant bolder came out of nowhere and started rolling towards them they all started running.

"What is this indiana Jones!" yelled Tsuki,

"Don't you mean indiana Curio?" Tiff corrected.

"What ever you call it do Edward style," Tsuki said

"What the heck is that?" asked Tiff,

"Jump into the corner of the room and hope that you small enough for the ball to go past, like this," Tsuki said as she jumped to the side and on the belly holding Mizu out in front of her and the boulder completely missed, Tiff copyed and held out Kirby as the boulder went straight past her aswell. The four came back together and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Maybe we should turn back," Tiff suggested and Tsuki nodded as they started walking towards the door. They walked back to the rest room and sat down again, Kirby and Mizu were playing once again. Tiff was reading again and Tsuki was watching Kirby and Mizu once again. About one hour had passed according to Tiff's watch.

Sailor Dee was piloting and Sword knight went on break, he and Blade knight went for a walk to a special room only they and Meta knight knew about, a training area. They were using kendo blades and fencing with them, Blade was a little short but that didn't bother him.

Time flew by and eventually they were back at pop star and the group walked off slowly to be greeted back by an un-welcoming surprise. A blue minture wolfwrath was running around being chased by captain waddle doo and a few waddle dee's. Many people were shocked at what had just happened, Meta knight, Sword, Blade and Kirby got ready to fight and they were able to corner the wolfwrath puppy into a corner.

The wolfwrath didn't growl or howl it seemed... scared and didn't want to fight back and it didn't know anything at all.

"Hello where am I, what's going on?" asked the puppy, it sounded female. Meta knight was confused and this just added to it when a blue puff ball with orange feet came running towards the wolfwrath with a dagger and she hit the puppy in the chest. Meta knight pulled her away from the wolfwrath and looked at her.

"I don't think anythings bad about this wolfwrath puppy, and who are you anyway?" asked Meta knight,

"The names Kirameki, i'm a star warrior in training," Kirameki said then she glared at the wolfwrath,

"And this little fella here stole something of mine and I have been chasing her all morning," Kirameki explained.

"What did she steal?" asked Meta knight,

"My warp star, it's in the shape of a circle and I guess she thought it was food," added Kirameki.

"What it wasn't an apple, do you want it back?" asked the wolfwrath as she began coughing and eventually spewed the warp star back up. Everyone especially Kirameki had grossed out looks on their faces. She started using her tail to clean off the spit and such left on the round purple warp star. She started groaning because of the deep wound from the dagger on her chest.

Kirameki walked over to the warp star and picked it up and to her surprise it was completely dry.

"I'm sorry I thought it was an apple," Wolfwrath explained, as she was still groaning.

"Wow she's good at cleaning," Marx said everyone glared at him and he slowly backed gaze was then set on the Wolfwrath.

"Can someone please tell me where I am?" asked Wolfwrath, between breaths.

"Planet Popstar, dreamland, Cappy town, castle dedede," Tiff explained, the Wolfwrath nodded when she finished.

"What are you doing here and how did you get here?" Meta knight questioned.

"I don't really know myself one minute i'm human with my friends the next i'm here in this body, it's all confusing," Wolfwrath said putting her paws on her wound .Liam, Danielle, Tyeesha and Tsuki looked at eachother.

"Sarah!" the four of them said at once. The wolfwrath's head went up and her ears twitched as she heard them said her name,

"How do you know my name?" asked Sarah.

"It's us Liam, Tsuki, Danielle and Tyeesha please tell us you remember," Liam said, Sarah was getting even more confused 'how were they here? Nightmare said they were dead' Thought Sarah.

"Nightmare and that sales dude said your four were dead, they tricked me didn't they?" asked Sarah everyone nodded. Sarah sighed and sat like a dog would but then lay back down again because of the wound on her chest.

"Hold on a sec i'll help you," Tiff said pulling bandages from nowhere and started bandaging Sarah's chest.

"Thank you," Sarah thanked,

"No problem," replied Tiff. Sarah sat up once she was done and glared at Kirameki.

"Sorry I didn't know you weren't bad," apologised Kirameki half mumbling sheathing her dagger in a little sheath on her side.

"So Nightmare is back is he?" asked Meta knight, Sarah shook her head,

"No some one has taken over his old body and is now taking over nighmare enterprises," Sarah group was then disturbed by king Dedede.

"What's goin on here?" Dedede yelled angrily, he then saw Sarah and thought it was a demon beast for him to use.

"Wolfwrath I order you to attack Kirby and the group now!" Dedede ordered, Sarah looked at him confused,

"Why should I take orders from a fat penguin when I am not owned by anyone but myself," Sarah replied. Dedede got even more angry, and Tiff and Tuff were laughing.

"Fine i'll smash you till ya work," Dedede said as he pulled out his hammer and started chasing Sarah around the castle. Sarah was trying her best not to knock into any waddle dee's and Dedede kept knocking them over but Sarah soon stopped because of pain in her chest.

"Finally giving up I see, take this!" Dedede yelled as he started smashing the poor wolfwrath. Meta knight and the group all quickly ran over to them and held Dedede back, Sarah was crying.(I don't blame her) Tiff and Tsuki were trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Sarah you know Dedede from the anime kirby? Don't worry about him well get him back later," Tsuki whispered patting her on the head, Sarah looked up at her.

"I remember you doing that when we were human and it was usually when I did something good, it feels really weird now," Sarah explained, Tsuki stopped because Mizu was patting Sarah as well.

"Whose this?" asked Sarah, Tsuki whispered in her ear it was her daughter, Sarah was surprised."wait aren't you too young to have a kid?" whispered Sarah,

"Well eight years have passed here in dreamland and add that to my original age and I would be 21 years old so I should be fine," Tsuki replied ,Sarah was even more surprised. Tiff had no idea what they were talking about. Mizu climbed on top of Sarah and was sitting on her head, Tsuki pulled her off and she started crying.

"Oh Mizu please don't dry?" calmed Tsuki, Mizu stopped crying and started smiling again. Sarah got up and Tsuki, Liam, Marx, Tyeesha and Danielle started walking back to their houses while Kirby randomly wandered off.

Sailor dee stayed behind to help Meta knight with the ship. When Sarah saw the town she could barly believe she was really in dreamland. That and she happened to be her favourite character. Sarah was running nearly everywhere and just missing everyone and thing in sight.

"Sarah please stop running around, you'll whack into somebody," Tyeesha said Sarah stopped jumping about like a puppy would and walked along side her friends. There was a little ball hanging by string off a tree and Sarah started playing with it like a kitten this time and the group didn't know what to do with her.

Their stroll was cut short from the cries of their friend and he sounded like was in pain worse than he had ever been in.

The group found Kirby and he had bad cuts all over him and his left arm was bleeding the most and was slightly bent backwards. The group couldn't do much but take him to dr Yabui. Tyeesha and Liam put Kirby on top of Sarah's back and they walked him to Yabui's carefully.

* * *

><p>What has happened to Kirby will he recover will Blade knight ever get lunch. Find out next chapter. Seeya next time, Starlight out.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Kirby and stuffs, Kirameki is property of Lunara the ara, Darx is property of rotommowtom and I own all other characters besides the originals.

chapter 10 duel

Kirby was at Dr Yabui's clinic and his little right paw was completely bandaged up every where else there was little band-aids. Tiff was shocked when Danielle told her and Sailor Dee had told Meta knight then they were about to leave.

"Sire did you hear what I heard," Escargon said looking at Dedede, he looked confused.

"Let's follow them," Dedede said walking quietly behind Meta knight and Danielle. Tsuki, Marx and Mizu were still at the place Kirby was attacked. They were finding a few clues every now and then. So far Tsuki and Mizu a Kunai knife, Marx had found some shuriken. There was only one thought that came to mind, ninjas.

Tiff and Meta knight both made it to Yabui's clinic and they both were shocked at how badly injured Kirby was. Tiff walked up to him and hugged him, tears were streaming down her face, Meta knight walked up to her and tried to calm her down. Things were going fine, until Dedede walked inside got angry.

"I bet it was you who did this to Kirby you probably found another way to order your monsters didn't you!" Tiff scolded, Dedede got angry and finally blew his top, big time.

"That's it I have had it with you accusing me girly let's settle this, tomorow at noon in the courtyard for a fight to the death, be there or else!" Dedede yelled.

"Or else what you'll sit on me," Tiff taunted, Dedede left with Escargon behind him. Tiff sat down once they left.

"What have I gotten myself into," Tiff said to her self,

"Tiff, if you like I could try to train you for tomorow, but I can't teach much in such a short time," Meta knight offered, Tiff nodded.

"Thank you Meta knight," Tiff thanked.

"We can take care of Kirby until you beat Dedede's butt," Danielle said smiling,

"We know you can do it Tiff," Tyeesha said, Liam nodded.

"Just a tip don't try sucking him up like Kirby, it will definately fail," Liam joked.

"Be careful Tiff," Kirby added. Tiff smiled and gave Kirby another hug and with that she and Meta knight left to prepare for the next day.

At the castle Sword and Blade knight were waiting for their lord to return so they could train, but little did they know that Tiff was coming.

When Meta knight and Tiff got to the castle they walked past Sarah who was lost in the castle, they told her to keep going in the direction she was going in. The two got to the courtyard soon and met up with Sword and Blade knight.

"Meta knight is Tiff gonna watch us?" asked Sword knight, Meta knight shook his head.

"No actually we are gonna teach her how to fight, see king Dedede has challenged her to a fight to the death tomorow at noon," Meta knight explained. Blade knight took of his helmet.

"Hooray finally another girl," Blade said, he had really long hair.

"Wait your a girl!" Tiff said very surprised,

"Yeah no one really knows i'm a girl because when I wear my helmet I sound like a guy and the words get all jumbled," Blade explained. Tiff pulled a strange expression 'wait she was at the boys side at the hotsprings, eww' she thought.

"Let's start off with self defence so atleast you can protect yourself," Meta knight explained,

"Dedede will most likely try to choke you if he means buisness, trust me I know ," Blade explained rubbing her neck.

"If he tries to choke you kick him in the gut or face, or aim lower," with that last word Sword and Blade smirked.

Out in Cappy town Kirameki was wandering around seeing if anyone needed help. She was near the beach when she noticed little Mizu wandering around on her own.

"Hey Mizu shouldn't you be with Tsuki?" asked Kirameki, Mizu replied with a simple 'poyo' like Kirby would say it. Mizu walked to Kirameki and then Tsuki came.

"Mizu, there you are I told you not to run off!" Tsuki scolded, Mizu didn't seem to understand and kept smiling. Tsuki sighed and picked her up.

"Hey, hows it going?" asked Kirameki,

"Eh same old thing though I guess you wouldn't know since it's your second day here," Tsuki replied. Tsuki and Kirameki were sitting at the beach. Meanwhile Marx and Sarah were randomly walking around Cappy town until they were disturbed by a really high pitched squeal.

"NII SAMA!" Marx pulled an expression that meant something bad. A little jester looking like Marx was running up to him. His hat was half black and orange.

"Darx what are you doing here I thought you stayed back at home," Marx said, Sarah looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"This is my younger brother Darx, he's a real brat sometimes," Marx explained,

"I'm not a brat," Darx replied with a frown on his face.

"He's a complete opposite of me, I like sweet he likes spicy, I like blue he likes want's to take over the galaxy and, well I don't," Marx explained.

"I see, and why is he here?" asked Sarah, Marx shrugged and looked at his little brother for answers.

"I wanted to see you, after all it's been eight years," Darx explained Marx sighed and smiled.

"Can't win can you, I leave home so I can get away from you and here you are in Cappy town," Marx explained.

"Do you want to see your neice, uncle Darx," Marx asked, Darx pulled a strange expression, probably wondering what Marx was talking about. Marx started walking towards where he last saw Tsuki and Mizu.

Mizu and Tsuki had left the beach and were sitting under a big shady tree near their house Mizu was sleeping and Tsuki was holding her. Marx and Darx saw them and walked over to them Darx sat next to Tsuki gazing at Mizu.

"Marx who's this?" Tsuki asked,

"That's Darx my little brother, he's basically Mizu's uncle," Marx explained, Tsuki shrugged. Mizu woke up and saw Darx, she smiled and said 'poyo. Darx looked at his older brother, he looked confused.

"You do know Mum and Dad don't know you've had a kid, right bro?" Darx said.

"That's true, when you go back i'll give you a letter to give to Mum and Dad okay," Marx said, Darx nodded and smiled.

"Darx can you look after Mizu for a little while please? I need to go shopping for things at the store," Tsuki asked, Darx nodded and Tsuki walked off with Marx to do the shopping.

Darx pulled an evil expression and kicked Mizu like a soccer ball, Mizu was crying as she rolled past the hills and deep into the whispy woods. Mizu stopped rolling at a clearing where Whispy woods sat, surrounded with beautiful flowers.

"Poyo," Mizu said while wandering about dizzely, she sat down and waited for the dizzyness and nausea to go away. Mizu stood up and started trying to find her way out.

Tsuki and Marx had just finished shopping and they packed it all away in the kitchen of their big shared domitory-like house. Then the went to find Mizu and Darx.

Darx was running around in a circle fake crying when Tsuki and Marx found him.

"What's wrong Darx?" asked Marx walking over to his younger brother.

"Mizu disappeared!" Darx briefly explained, Tsuki looked confused.

"How did she disappear?" asked Tsuki,

"She started running in the direction of the forest," Darx lied. Tsuki and Marx nodded and ran off towards the forest to find Mizu.

Mizu was still running around randomly hoping to get out, one thing she definately knew was she was lost. Mizu heard bushes rustling and she got a little scared and started backing away. A creepy looking wolf came out of the bush and lept at Mizu, clawing her right paw. Mizu started running as fast as she could, hoping to now get away from the wolf.

Tsuki and Marx split up so they could cover more ground easier, and find Mizu quicker. Tsuki heard rustling in a bush near her and a wolf like the one that attacked Mizu jumped out and slashed at her back. Tsuki ran for her dear life and she hoped Marx and Mizu didn't get attacked by wolves like her.

Marx was running because he was being chased by wolves too. He wasn't looking where he was going and he whacked into two other puffballs, Mizu and Tsuki. Marx and Tsuki nodded and spreaded their wings, Tsuki was holding Mizu, and they flew out of the woods, back to town.

Tsuki's flying was a little off because of being slashed at the back ,but it didn't stop her. They stopped nearby their house and bandaged their wounds from the wolves.

Sailor Dee was walking home from being in town all afternoon and saw Tsuki, Marx and Mizu.

"What happened to you guys, cat attack you or something?" asked Sailor Dee.

"Lets just say we got attacked by wolves in whispy woods," Tsuki breifly explained.

"Ouch, wait since when were there wolves in whispy woods?" asked Sailor Dee, the others shrugged.

"There is now, I got slashed at the back, Mizu got her paw slashed and Marx luckily didn't get hurt at all," Tsuki explained,

"That's not as hurt as Tiff's gonna be when she fights dedede," Sailor Dee said, Marx and Tsuki looked confused.

"Right you probably haven't heard yet, Tiff got challenged to a fight to the death by Dedede, and Meta knight is going to try and help train her along with Sword and Blade knight," Sailor Dee explained. Marx and Tsuki nodded.

"Ahh crap, what was that!" Sailor Dee yelled yanking a toy arrow off his but, Marx and Tsuki cracked up laughing. Mizu was rolling around on the floor holding a toy bow in one hand and another arrow in the other. Sailor Dee sighed as he remembered his younger sister Melissa, she had a bow and a couple of arrows too, he missed her very much.

Night was starting to fall and Meta had taught Tiff a fair bit of fighting techniques, she was very grateful for him teaching her. Meta knight told her to go to bed early so she could rest more. She did just that, and she was already in bed by 7:30 pm. She was having trouble getting to sleep because she was worry about what Dedede would do to her tomorow, she ended up reading a book and fell asleep soon after she pulled the book out.

During the middle of the night, a space ship was falling from the sky and crash landed close by the castle, Meta knight got disturbed by the noise and decided to check it out. Meta knight's eyes grew large when he saw that it was one of NME's ships. He slowly got closer and the top of the ship opened, two beings crawled out of it.

"What a rough landing," said a boyish voice,

"You said you could fly this piece of junk, what if our friends aren't even on this planet," complained a girlish voice.

"Don't blame me, it's not my fault nightmare's monsters were shooting at us," the boy said again, the smoke from the crash was clearing, two puffballs appeared, one was a green and orange waddle dee with a bow and quiver on her back and the other was a neon green puffball with a hammer in a sheath of some sort on his back.

Sekikaru? Is that you?" asked Meta knight,

"I know that voice, Meta is that you?" asked the other puffball.

"Your taller than I remember, and have you lost weight?" joked Sekikaru, they both chuckled, Meta knight then noticed wings on his friend and Sekikaru noticed Meta knight had a mask on.

"Why do you have wings?" asked Meta knight,

"Nightmare experimented on me and I somehow grew blue wings, why do you wear a mask?" asked Sekikaru.

"I look like you," Meta knight replied, they both laughed, until the girl waddle dee coughed to get attention.

"My name is Melissa, archer melissa, do you know a person called Sailor Dee?" asked Melissa,

"Yes I do actually, he lives just out of town, but can I take you there in the morning, it's about three am," Meta knight complained rubbing his eyes. The two newcomers nodded and followed Meta knight back to the castle. They quickly set up spare beds for them to sleep on. Meta knight went back to his room to sleep and before he knew it it was the break of dawn, and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since he got up.

Sword and Blade were really curious about the random people in the castle until Meta knight explained. Meta knight yawned halfway through the ewxplanation and he forgot the most important part, how they met. They were all having a jolly good conversation and they lost track of the time. They heard knocking at the door and Meta knight answered, a stressed looking Tiiff was at the door.

"Meta knight, there's only an hour until I have to fight Dedede, is there anything else you wanted or needed to teach me beforehand?" Tiff asked, Meta knight shook his head, well body more like it.

"Just remember that special thing we talked about, and don't forget to leave him slightly breathing at the end, just in case, so people don't think bad of you," Meta knight answered. Tiff nodded.

"I hope you haven't eaten for a while?" Meta knight said, Tiff pulled a frown and sighed,

"Actually I just ate, that was a bad idea wasn't it," Tiff assumed, Meta knight nodded.

"Hey Meta who's at the door?" Sekikaru asked from across the room, Meta knight motioned for Tiff to come in and she did. They went and sat on the floor.

"Sekikaru this is Tiff, Tiff this is Sekikaru," Meta knight introduced.

"Don't forget, I like to be called hammer knight now," Sekikaru reminded,

"Okay Hammer knight, nice to meet you," Tiff greeted. Sekikaru nodded to her.

"In an hour she's going to fight the king of this castle, and that's one difficult task, i'm not even sure if I can do it," Meta knight explained. Tiff hung her head low in worry.

"I had just forgotten about it, thanks for reminding me," Tiff grumpely said.

"Sorry, I forgot you were in here," Meta knight apologised. Tiff saw the jar of candy in their room, she never noticed it before.

"So you like candy?" Tiff asked pointing at the jar of candy, the three knights murmured a little, Tiff giggled. Melissa moved over to Tiff to introduce herself, since the knights forgot to.

"Hi i'm Melissa, an archer," Melissa introduced,

"You already know my name from them telling Hammer knight, nice to meet you Melissa," Tiff replied shaking Melissa's hand. Tiff saw the clock and immedietly started paniking, she ran out of the room.

"Meta knight the time wasn't the battle going to start at 1:00? It's 1:15, wer're late!" Blade said rushing out of the room with the others following behind her. Tiff just made it to the court yard before Dedede was going to call her forfeighted.

"Did you really think i'd back out of you challenge!" Tiff yelled to Dedede, he had a hammer in tow.

"Yes, let's start!" Dedede yelled, charging towards her with his hammer.

haha cliff hanger, I'm not sure if it's a good one though.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Kirby and stuff, Kirameki is Lunara the aras and Darx is rotommotoms. Sekikaru or Hammer knight is my brothers and All other characters are mine. The main plot will be coming in soon.

chapter 11 winner, or loser

Tiff quickly threw her pink and green water bottle on the ground and ran out to the ring. There was a crowd of Cappies watching the fight and they were yelling stuff like 'Go Tiff!' and 'Get him Tiff!'. Dedede charged towards Tiff, and grabbed her by the throat and tried to choke her against a wall, she was holding her breath and she closed her eyes.

flash back.

_"If Dedede tries to choke you kick him in the gut, head, of aim lower" Meta knight said._

end flash back.

Tiff opened her eyes and kicked Dedede in the lower part. He pulled an awkward face, then started rolling around on the ground in pain. Blade knight was laughing crazily along with Hammer knight and Melissa. Meta knight and Blade knight looked at eachother, maybe they shouldn't have taught her about that.

Tiff had noticed Danielle with a video camera recording the whole thing, she was trying to stop herself from laughing because it would move the camera and mess up the video. The other puff balls like Tsuki and Marx were watching too, they were rolling all over the place.

Tiff turned around and started slapping her behind, taunting him to come closer and attack. Dedede had recovered from the kick and was standing with his hammer in his grasp. He started swinging it at her. Tiff was jumping left and right, dodging his hammer. Eventually it hit her clear on the left arm, which was now red, not bleeding but red, like she had been spanked by her mother. Dedede laughed at her and put his foot on her back, pushing her to the ground.

"He he this is the end, any last words?" Dedede threatingly asked.

"Yeah, I won't give up," Tiff said as she started pushing Dedede upwards, it was like she was the incredible hulk. Dedede was surprised, so was the majority of the people there, even her brother Tuff as surprised. Meta knight chuckled, Hamer knight's jaw was open and hanging just above the ground. Melissa's eyes were opened as large as Dedede's dinner plates, and they're big.

Tiff flipped Dedede onto his back and stood on his chest.

"Now who has the last words?" Tiff asked as she jumped onto his belly and did a backflip off it landing on her feet on the ground. The crowd went wild clapping to her. She took Dedede's hammer and whacked him over the head with it. He was knocked out cold.

"Okay I think I went overboard," Tiff said to herself dumping the hammer on the ground and walking off. But halfway out of the courtyard, Dedede got up and smashed Tiff in the back with it, she went flying into a wall. Tiff fell onto the ground after hitting the wall, she got back up and saw Dedede with a blood thirsty look in his eyes.

"Um Dedede, are you okay, you look horrible?" Tiff asked actually worried for the penguin. Dedede's eyes glowed a dark red colour and Tiff barly got out of the way before Dedede completely turned the wall behind her to dust. Tiff was horrified!

"Meta knight what's wrong with him, his eyes have turned red!" Tiff yelled to Meta knight who was now standing in the crowd. Meta knight shrugged, before he could do anything, Dedede was chasing the crowd, they were screaming like heck, besides Mizu, she was laughing.

Tsuki passed Mizu to Liam and stopped running, she turned to Dedede. She flapped her wings causing a rough, dusty whirlwind to form just in front of Dedede, making him stop.

He was caught in the wind, he was slowed down for a bit, Melissa pulled out a purple tipped arrow and shot it at Dedede, causing him to become more angry.

"Run away for a little while longer, soon that tranquillizer arrow should kick in," Melissa explained. About a minute later, Dedede collapsed, the tranquillizer had knocked him out. Hammer knight poked his tounge at Dedede and blew a raspberry.

Dedede was half awake and he slapped Hammer knight across the face, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his side. Escargon was already with Dedede, he had no clue what was going on.

"Escargon, did Dedede order any monsters at all, or anything else for that matter?" asked Meta Knight, Escargon shook his head and shrugged.

"No, the transmitter has been broken for ages, no matter how many times he asked me to try fix it, I couldn't, nor the waddle Dees," Escargon explained. Meta knight's eyes were glowing green, he was thinking deeply.

"Do you think maybe nightmares group have gotten together again and are planning to attack again?" asked Tsuki, Meta knight shrugged and started walking back to his room without saying anything at all. Tiff finally got a break and sat down to catch her breath.

Mizu had found a random water bottle on the ground and it was pink and green like Tiff was. Mizu took it to Tiff and handed it to her. She could probably tell it was her's because it was the same colour as Tiff. Tiff happily accepted the water bottle and started drinking it. The bottle was still cold so she put it on her left arm that was still red from Dedede's hammer.

"What are my parents going to think when they see this big red mark?" Tiff wondered.

"Well we might as well explain it to them," Liam said. Tiff sighed as she got up to visit her parents. They were pretty old now and still lived in the castle. Dedede was even begining to become old. But that didn't stop him from trying to get rid of Kirby.

"Hey, Mum Dad can I come in?" Tiff asked, she got no reply. She knocked on the door, then she knocked louder. Eventually she walked in without permission and stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at the horrid scene that was right in front of her. Tiff felt the urge to scream and run but she ignored it and walked in. Her parents were dead and lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood. Foot prints were leading out the window and stopped. Tiff quickly ran to get help.

First person she ran into was captain waddle doo.

"Waddle Doo, have you seen Meta knight around?" She quickly asked. Waddle Doo nodded.

"Yes as a matter of fact he just walked past here," Waddle doo said but before he could ask what was wrong she was gone.

"Meta knight!" Tiff yelled, he was right up ahead of her and he stopped.

"What is it Tiff?" Meta knight asked.

"Quickly something happened to my parents!" Tiff urgently said as she started running towards the room again. Meta knight followed. They both reached the room at the same time. Meta knight was in shock! you could tell because his eyes were orange, a colour his eyes rarely turned, which means he was rarely as shocked as this.

Tiff fell to her knees and looked away in horror. Meta knight put his hand on her back, 'nothing good is befalling this girl' thought Meta knight. Tiff started crying even though she had already seen this horrid scene.

Tuff was walking past and saw his sister and Meta knight.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked. Meta knight moved so Tuff could see, there isn't much point trying to keep it a secret he would find out eventually.

"What happened?" Tuff asked and soon he started crying too. Tears were coming from underneath that long green fringe of his. Tiff stopped crying and tryed comforting her brother. He hugged her tightly as he sobbed. Tiff closed the door so they didn't have to see it anymore.

"We will make graves for them later and have a funreral," Tiff said to her brother. Meta knight had left already. He probably left to try to figure out who did it. Tiff and her brother left to go somewhere peace full to bury them.

They were now walking through cappy town and people were staring at them. Finally the Mayor asked them what was wrong.

"our parents have been... killed, they are in their room slaughtered and lying on the floor," Tiff explained as she walked past him to continue their walk. They went to the hills just out of town where their whole family would have a picnic occasionally, Kirby would come with them too. They decided that this is where they will bury their parents. Bun could work on getting tombstones ready and Tiff would gather the villagers for the funeral.

Word travels fast in dreamland and pretty soon everyone knew. loads of Cappies gathered and all the puffballs gathered even Meta knight had come with Sword and Blade behind him.

Soon the whole village had come, except for a few people, Dedede and Escargon. They were greiving Parm and Memu's deaths. They were all up on the hill they planned to bury them. Tiff and Tuff suffered the most from this death. Now the only people who they could look to was their friends.

After the funeral it was all the puffballs, Sword, Blade, Tiff and Tuff left. They greived for a little longer until it was just Tiff, Tuff and Kirby there.

"We need to stick together for now on Tuff, we need to look out for eachother," Tiff said, her brother nodded.

"Sad, I want to help," Kirby said, Tiff picked him up and hugged him.

"Thank you kirby," she said as she put him back down again. Kirby smiled and walked with the two kids, they were going to stay at Kirby's place for the night. That means all the other puffballs.

"It won't be that bad at Kirby's will it, besides the roof being low," Tuff asked, Tiff shrugged.

Melissa and Hammer knight were negotiating with dedede and Escargon about if they could stay in the castle, in the end they out smarted the two so called rulers and were alowed to stay in the castle. Melissa had to take a group of waddle dees to learn to use a bow and arrow properly and Hammer knight had to help protect the castle from invasions, like Meta knight does.

Tiff and Tuff had settled in little sleeping bags in kirby's dorm, all the people who lived there were saying their goodnights. Mizu had already fallen asleep as well as Tsuki and Marx. All the others were trying their best not to wake them. Eventually it was all quiet there and all people had fallen asleep. Same in Cappy town and in the castle.

Who is it who killed Parm and Memu? Has Nightmare reunited with his old crew some how? What will happen next? I don't know, I make this up as I go.


	12. Chapter 12

Once again I do not own Kirby, only my characters, Lunara the ara owns Kirameki and Hammer knight is my little bros.

Chapter 12. They are back

Tiff woke for a start and saw that it was early in the morning, however she could hear the other residents already up. Kirby was still sleeping, so was Tuff. Tiff didn't know whether to go out into the other part of the house to see the others. She was mentally debating whether she should or not.

'Come on Tiff, you will get very bored sitting here watching them sleep'

'But I don't want to be a nuisance'

'You won't, remember they are your friends'

'That's true, wait, who the heck am I talking to'

'I'm your self conscious, nah just joking, you are debating with yourself', i'm your other side'

'Other side? Do you mean to say I have an evil side or something?'

'Yeah, but in this case I'm trying to help you'

'Okay, weird,

'If you won't listen to reason I will yell. GET THE HELL OUT THERE!'

'OKAY OKAY! Just quit yelling'

Her Mental debate ended letting her other half win, she slowly slid herself out of her sleeping bag, trying not to make any noise and slowly walked out the door. Tsuki was walking to the kitchen holding Mizu when she stopped in front of Tiff.

"Good morning Tiff, I didn't know you stayed the night, then again, it is a good idea until your apartment gets cleaned. If you need to go to the kitchen follow me," Tsuki said as she continued walking to the kitchen where Danielle and Tyeesha sat. Tsuki sat next to Danielle and Tiff sat next to Tsuki. Mizu hopped up onto the table and sat down. They each had a little plate of food.

"The rest is in the fridge, help yourselves," Danielle said. Tsuki nodded and walked to the fridge, she pulled out two plates wrapped in aluminum foil. Tsuki handed one to Tiff and she took another one out. Each plate had two rashers of bacon and a fried egg. Tiff grabbed a fork and started eating. Mizu was happily sitting with a piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth. Tsuki was about to eat her food when her husband, Marx, walked in and sleepily plonked himself on the chair opposite to Tiff.

"Good morning Marx, good sleep?" Tiff asked, Marx didn't respond, Tiff opened her mouth to ask again but Tsuki stopped her.

"He isn't really a morning person, it's best to leave him be for an hour after he wakes up. I learnt that the hard way," Tsuki explained as she put her paw on her chest where there was a scar.

"He seemed fine at planet Aquarius?" Tiff mentioned.

"He got up an hour earlier than the rest of us," Tsuki replied, Tiff nodded in understanding. They heard a door opening and Tuff suddenly walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Tuff," Tiff said,

"Yeah, good morning," Tuff sleepily replied as he sat down next to his sister. The all sat around talking for what seemed like hours, which it was and it was nearly lunch time. Tsuki was trying to teach a lullaby which she would sing to Mizu to help her sleep. It went like this

I'll always love you,

no matter what,

I will protect you,

with all that I can do,

I'll follow you,

to the ends of the universe,

we'll be toghether,

never separate,

I'll always remember,

no matter where you go,

I'll always be with you,

in your heart.

So far she had only learnt the first verse. Kirby had gone out probably to talk with Kine the fish, Marx had gone with him, Liam had left to go for a walk and Tsuki was going to take a break from teaching Mizu, since she was sleeping she was about to go for a walk when she opened to door. She quickly slammed the door shut.

"Okay, maybe I won't go for a walk today," she said to herself, KABOOM! The door and the wall supporting it both crashed down! Tsuki screamed. The others in the kitchen heard the scream and crashing noises and ran to see what was going on. Tsuki was covered in dust and soot.

"Grrr i'll get those poppy bro's," Tsuki angrily said dusting herself off.

"What happened Tsuki?" Tiff asked

"What happened! Two poppy bro's put a heap of bombs at the front door, they exploded and the door and whole wall exploded and the remains of it covered me," she explained. They all suddenly heard maniac like laugh and they knew it wasn't Marx since he was at the beach with Kirby. Two Poppy bro's were the ones laughing. Tsuki got mad and went to attack them when she got a punch in the face and fell back.

"That's one heck of a punch!" Tsuki complained, two Biosparks appeared, one holding two metal poles that looked a little like giant nails. There was a flat part on the back of the poles, maybe for them to hang onto or for defense.

The other was smiling to himself, close to laughing. Tsuki got up and drew her moon blade. The Biospark gave the other a metal pole and they twirled them around and pointed the poles right at Tsuki's face.

"Show offs, but can you out do this," Tsuki taunted as she flew into the sky, looped the loop three times and landed with a corkscrew. The Biosparks shrugged and got into a fighting position. Tsuki did the same sword prepared for any move.

The Biosparks lunged forward and Tsuki jumped backward. Her sword clashed with the twin metal poles.

"Nice move, I see that the front of your poles have rust on them, clever, whoever gets hit with them will get rust into their bloodstream and can possibly get very ill or worse," Tsuki explained to herself.

The others were busy fighting too. Danielle was fighting a Birdo, there was three of them and the other two were trying to peck Tiff who was trying making sure Mizu was didn't run into the middle of any fights.

Tuff was helping his sister by trying to keep the birdo's away from her. Tuff was swiping the Birdo's as best as he could.

"Tuff, let me handle these, remember Meta knight did train me a few days ago," Tiff reminded, Tuff nodded as he took Mizu from Tiff and hid under a table. Tiff was punching the birdo's and dodging their swift beaks.

Tiff punched a Birdo under the beak and sent it flying in the air. It went through the roof of the house and into the distance. Her gaze quickly set on the other two birdos. Danielle was fighting Tiff still had one more to pulverize. It didn't take long for them to beat the bird brains out of them. They both high fived eachother.

At exactly the same time as before. All this is happening at the same time.

Tsuki's blade continuously clashed against the twin Biosparks poles, she had barly any time to strike them because their movements were so fast and unpredictable. Tsuki was so focused in fighting that she didn't notice that one of the Biosparks had ducked out of battle and was hiding with its pole prepared to jab.

Tsuki was slowly backing away while fighting and she didn't notice the wall behind her. Minutes later she was pressed against the wall. The second Biospark, the one that was hiding, jumped out and stabbed the pole right through her right wing, she flinched and stopped moving.

The other Biospark took this chance and did the same with his pole, only on the left wing. Tsuki was now pinned to the wall and couldn't move. Tsuki cried out in pain when she tried to get free of the poles but the flat end stopped her from getting free and it hurt to move it on the rusty poles.

The Biosparks were laughing all over the place, most likely thinking she was completely feeble. Tsuki sighed in defeat and sheathed her sword seeing as that they were too far away for her to reach, even with the sword. She looked up and saw two Bugsies.

"Guys, there are two Bugsies coming your way!" Tsuki warned, the others couldn't hear her because they were focusing on their battles. Tsuki couldn't do anymore. The two Biosparks were whispering to each other, this made Tsuki uncomfortable. The Biosparks turned to face Tsuki and pulled out a few kunai.

"So it was YOU who hurt Kirby!" Tsuki yelled angrily, the Biosparks nodded. One stood back and the other stood forward. Tsuki was a little confused, but scared at the same time. The Biospark appeared to be aiming, and after a minute or so it threw one of its many kunai. It hit Tsuki in her right arm.

She yelled in pain once again, unable to do nothing but sit there and let them do what they wanted. The other walked up and the one that just shot stood back. The one that just stood forward had another kunai in hand and shot it at Tsuki's left arm.

"Okay, why the hell are you using me for target practice!" Tsuki demanded, the twins ignored her and went to throw another. When Tsuki heard yelling, it was Tuff and Mizu was crying.

"MIZU!" Tsuki cried as she barely caught a glimpse of Tuff and Mizu being carried away by a Bugsy.

"MIZU! MIZU!" Tsuki continued crying until Mizu was no longer in sight. That's not all who was missing, the twin Biosparks had left, and so had the two Birdo who had somehow managed to survive getting the crud beaten out of them.

"Tsuki...you aren't the only one who lost someone, they took Tuff too," Tiff said as she fell to her knees crying. Tsuki was on the verge of crying but somehow fought off the salty tears.

At that exact moment Meta knight, Sword and Blade showed up at the scene. They silently stared at the ruins the building was in. From what they could see there were no puffballs in sight. Until they heard calling.

"Hello, Is anyone there!" it was Tsuki yelling,

"Hold on Tsuki, we're here, where are you?" Meta knight asked as he ran into the rubble with his knaves following behind him. As soon as they walked in they saw Tsuki pinned to the wall with two metal poles by her wings.

"TSUKI! What happened?" Meta knight immediately asked,

"Well we kinda got attacked, a heap of monsters attacked us, some Birdo's, two Biosparks, the ones who pinned me here, two Poppy bros and two Bugsies who took Tuff and Mizu!" Tsuki explained. Meta knight was really angry and deep in thought you could see it in his eyes, since they flashed green then red.

"Firstly we should get you down, where are the others?" Meta knight asked,

"Some where down the other end of the house, some of the other are out somewhere they left this morning," she replied.

"Sword and Blade you get Tsuki down and I'll find the others that are in this rubble," Meta knight replied, his knaves nodded and set to work on getting Tsuki down.

"So, how exactly did you get stuck up there?" Blade asked,

"Two Biosparks cornered me and I was about to fly away from the wall when they stabbed long poles with rust on them into my wings then decided to use me for target practice, then two Bugsies took off with Tuff and Mizu," Tsuki explained, her voice lowered at the last part.

Sword and Blade felt sorry for Tiff and Tsuki, they both lost loved ones.

"Anyways, we should get you down now, Sword you get her off the left end and I'll take the right," Blade suggested, Sword nodded and grabbed the pole on his side.

"Tsuki, this is going to sting you will just have to bear with it," Sword said, Tsuki nodded.

"At least you told me it would hurt, unlike the doctors who say this won't hurt and then it does," Tsuki compared as she prepared for the incoming pain. Sword and Blade nodded at each other and began pulling the pole out of the wall, Tsuki was wincing because of the pain. Her blood spurting onto the ground as they slowly pulled. After probably ten minutes she was off the wall and sitting on the floor.

"Thank you so much, that was really uncomfortable leaning against a wall for so long, now lets go help Meta knight with finding the others," Tsuki said as she pulled the two kunai out of her bleeding arms, she and the two knaves started walking where Meta knight had recently gone.

Meta knight had found Danielle and Tiff, they only had a couple of bruises and cuts.

"Was it just you three?" Meta knight asked, Danielle shook her head,

"Tuff and Mizu were here too, but two Bugsies took them away, we couldn't stop them," Danielle replied, she looked down, Tiff was still crying, Tsuki was down in the dumps, but not crying. 'How was Marx going to take it?' Meta knight thought, Tsuki's wings were now mostly blood red instead of their usual aqua.

"Sir, those poles Tsuki was held up by, they had rust on the end. Don't you think we should be putting antibiotics on her wings to stop the rust from spreading?" Blade suggested, Meta knight nodded.

"I'll go get some, do you think you could meet me at the Halberd?" Meta knight asked. Sword and Blade nodded and Meta knight started rushing down the hill that the house was on.

"Okay, lets go, wait, what about the others?" Blade asked,

"I will go find them, you take them to the Halberd I should be there in ten to twenty minutes with the other puffballs," Sword replied as they split up. The group on their way to the Halberd were walking, since they were tired from the battles they fought.

Tsuki was mostly injured, she couldn't fly until her wings healed, her arms were really sore too from the kunai being thrown at them, they were still dripping with blood. They all forced themsleves to keep moving. It wasn't long before they were at the castle and going under the fountain to the Halberd.

Sword was finding them quickly, he ran into Liam walking with Tyeesha around the village and Sword told them to go to the Halberd in the castle, they both nodded and started going.

"Hang on guys, do you happen to know where Kirby and Marx are?" he quickly asked before they left,

"I think they are at the beach talking to Kine, and Sailor Dee is testing a model boat he recently bought check there," Liam replied.

"Also when you are at the Castle tell Hammar knight and Melissa what happened and to meet up at the fountain," Sword quickly said as he ran off in the direction of the beach. Liam and Tyeesha ran up the hill to Dedede's castle.

They started going in after the waddle dee's and waddle doo opened the drawbridge. First thing they saw once they came in was Hammar knight and Melissa on break.

"Good, you guys, there has been an attack and Tuff and Mizu have been taken by demon beasts, we need to hurry and get them back," Liam explained, the two nodded and all of them made their way to the Halberd. 

In the shops in town

Meta knight had bought the antibiotics and was on his way to the castle, he saw Sword with Sailor Dee, Kirby and Marx on their way to the Castle. Meta knight hurried up on going too, they will probably be waiting for him soon. They were preparing for the worst, but then again, who will stay behind to watch Cappy town, incase another attack hits?

In a deep dark place in space.

"What do you want with us!" Tuff angrily yelled while holding onto Mizu tightly,

"We don't want you, we want that little brat you are holding and that Sister of yours who you pushed out of the way, that is why you are here," the booming voice replied, Mizu was afraid, she was trembling.

"It's alright Mizu, Kirby and the others will save us, you'll see," Tuff assured, Mizu seemed to calm down a little. Tuff still didn't put her down though, he made a promise to his sister and to Tsuki that he wouldn't let them do anything to her. He made that vow when they got taken, there was no way he was breaking it now.

Mizu was muttering something, Tuff couldn't hear it until he listened carefully he worked out it was the lullaby she was learning from Tsuki.

"I'w aways wove you,no matter what,I will pwotect you,wif aw that I can do," Mizu sang, these were the only lyrics she seemed to remember because she continued repeating them. Tuff listened to the young baby sing, it was soothing and calming, probably because it was a lullaby and it was meant to.

Okay, that last part where Mizu was singing the reason it is written differently to the normal one earlier in the story is because Mizu is still only young and she still talks like a baby. Yes Kirby didn't talk so well when he was younger. But I tink it was because he didn't have anyone to learn from. He was asleep for over one hundread years so yeah, he probably didn't learn to speak until he landed in Cappy town.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Kirby, or any other original characters.

I only own my oc's and Kirameki is Lunara the ara's.

chapter 13 reasons

The whole group of puffballs, and some other beings were preparing to get on the Halberd.

"Wait, who will watch Cappy town until we get back, incase another attack hits," Meta knight said just as everyone was about to get one board.

"We will," said new voice, it was Kirameki, she had Sarah, the ice wolfwrath, following behind.

"You can count on us to protect this place,  
>Sarah said,<p>

"Thank you, we are going to rescue Tuff and Mizu," Meta knight explained. He hopped on board the Halberd and it started flying off into the sky. Meta knight turned his attention to Tsuki.

"Now, I got some antibiotics for your wings, but i'm not sure what will happen because of your blood loss, but.." Meta knight was saying but stopped midway because Tsuki had passed out, Marx was right next to her calling her name.

"Okay, that isn't good, not at all, someone help me take her to a medical room!" Meta knight asked, his two knaves reacted immediately and helped their lord carry her. There were a few rooms that had first aid written on them. They went into the first one and put her on the white bed in the middle of the room.

Meta knight had a blood pack ready and on a drip, he put it in her arm. His knaves had gotten the antibiotics ready to put on her wings. They set to work on doing that while she was still passed out. A little while later they were all in the main room of the Halberd trying to figure out where those people who Took Tuff and Mizu are and waiting for Tsuki to wake up. Sword and Blade were waiting in the room with her for when she did wake up.

Tsuki's point of view

What just happened? All I remember was getting on to the Halberd, then the next everything is black. Wait where am I?

I am floating in some weird place, everything is purplish, blue, mixed with red and black. Where the heck am I? once again now reply. I heard, someone crying, I followed the sound and I was led into a huge black mass that looked like a sort of castle.

I tried calling out, but I had no voice. What is going on! No one can hear me. I heard some evil laughter, I looked closer and saw that Tuff was lying on the ground bleeding, Mizu was tied down onto a sort of metal table and dark clouds were surrounding her.

I heard Tuff calling out to the person that was standing next to the table Mizu was on. I moved a little closer and I heard him say,

"Leave Mizu alone, just because she is a baby doesn't mean she is easy to take over Nightmare! Leave her alone!" he was struggling to get up, even when he did get up he couldn't step forward.

"NIGHTMARE!" Tuff cried, practically yelling!

Light was starting to invade, the images in my mind getting brighter and brighter. I gave a little moan as I put my paw on my head. Everything still blurry. I could hear two voices, Sword and Blade I think.

"Tsuki, it's us Sword and Blade," Blade said, I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I could tell because of your voices, what the heck happened?" I asked,

"You fainted from blood loss, we brought you here and put the antibiotics on your wings too, the others are trying to figure out where those kidnappers had left," Sword answered.

"Just a question, is there a place somewhere in space where it's all dark and there is a big black blob thing in the middle of it all?" I asked, Sword and Blade looked at eachother in confusion then shrugged. I tried getting up, I still felt Dizzy, but I fought against it.

normal point of view

Tsuki was making her way to the main hall, where everyone else was, Sword and Blade were with her incase some thing happened on the way. They got there and opened the door, everyone was seated at chairs and discussing something.

"Good to see you're awake Tsuki, feeling better?" Meta knight asked, Tsuki nodded. She made her way to a seat next to Marx, she noticed that Sailor Dee, Liam and Tyeesha weren't there. They were most likely at the ships deck.

"Do we have any ideas as to where they may have gone?" Meta knight asked,

"Probably somewhere hidden, and it isn't a very good idea to just fly randomly around space though," Marx replied.

"Actually, this is going to sound weird but," Tsuki stuttered, everyone was listening which made Tsuki nervous.

"When I was out, I could see some weird place, there was all dark colours surrounding a big black blob sort of castle, and in the dream I heard Tuff and Mizu, Tuff was injured and lying helplessly, and a black cloud of smoke was surrounding Mizu, I heard Tuff yelling Nightmare too, you probably think i'm crazy now," Tsuki explained, partly blushing.

"Do you think it was just a dream? Or something that's going to happen?" Tsuki asked, Meta knight was sitting, his eyes a deep green, showing he was thinking.

"It's possible, but, I think I have heard of the place you described. It's called Wasteful Castle, it's made up of old junk floating about in space, and it somehow formed a castle. It is a place that rouges, criminals, murderers people like that go, depending on how bad of a crime they did like a jail house," Meta knight explained.

"Sounds like the perfect place for NME!" Tiff angrily exclaimed, of course she was angry, her brother had been taken, and now they were going somewhere that seemed like a fantasy, what next cotton candy monsters!

"Meta knight, two shuttles just attatched themselves to the Halberds docking bay, you may want to check that out," Sailor Dee said over the loud speaker.

"Danielle, Melissa, Hammar knight and Blade, come with me to check on the shuttles, Tiff follow behind in ten minutes, so if something is happening you can rush back and tell the others," Meta knight explained, this left Marx, Tsuki, Kirby and Sword.

"You four, go tell the others on the bridge where we need to go, Sailor Dee should know it," Meta knight explained, everyone nodded and went to their assigned destinations besides Tiff. She was staring at the clock so she could count ten minutes.

on the way to the bridge

Marx, Tsuki, Kirby and Sword were making their way to the bridge, all they had to do was follow the signes, sounds easy enough, it isn't though. There's a little riddle on each sign you had to figure out to get there. Of course Marx had a knack for it. First one was, Something people use it in the saying, I would like to push you off a ? of course it was bridge.

Two riddles later, they were at the Bridge, Sailor Dee was at the wheel, Liam and Teesha were keeping an eye on the cameras set up around the Halberd, They were mainly watching the ships in the docking bay.

"Hey guys, Meta knight told us to tell you where we need to go," Marx explained,

"So where is it then? Sailor Dee asked,

"Wasteful Castle," Sword said, Sailor Dee looked a little frightened, he gulped then nodded.

"What's wrong?" Tsuki asked,

"Well, that's were we lost the rest of the Crew, you see, we were all originally star warriors in the air force, and we piloted ships, we were all assigned to go to this castle. At first things were going fine, but when we were close to landing, half the ship got blown, I am the only one who survived," Sailor dee explained. He had little tears in his eyes when he finished telling the story.

"Sorry to hear that," Tsuki sadly, but calmly said, Sailor Dee nodded, he pulled his hat off his head and looked at it, one hand still on the ships wheel. He pulled out a photo and showed it to everyone.

"This was the crew, the picture is sorta burnt, but that's because I just managed to save this photo before the whole ship burnt. Everyone else was burnt and I was hiding in the corner, the flames were getting closer, that's when Meta knight saved me, then I stuck with him. Then we got on another ship, this time a whole new crew, and an attack had started thanks to NME, the ship was starting to wobble when I had the steering wheel, the monsters behind me kept bumping me, on their way in they blew up a window, Meta knight was trying to protect me but I couldn't hold on anymore and fell out the window, I yelled abandon ship, as a joke and waved before I hit the water," Sailor Dee continued.

"Oh now it makes sense, Meta knight told me about you a while ago, and he said you jumped out the window, that's probably what he thought because you yelled abandon ship!" Tsuki pieced together. Sailor Dee chuckled and nodded.

Docking bay

Meta knight was first in line to get to the docking bay, followed by Sword, Hammar knight, Melssa and Danielle. Two dark brown shuttles were parked in the bay they started opening and out came two big heaped piles of pink stuff. Meta kngiht was confused yet prepared to fight at the same time.

"Who are you?" Blade asked, the blobs of mass looked at eachother then procceded in moving forward. Meta knight repeated Blades question and they stopped.

"Ble blar ble blotton blandy blobs," Is what one said, Each person looked at eachother for a moment. Melissa stood forward.

"Blat blo blo blant blith blus?" Melissa asked, once again confusion struck the others.

"They are speaking blobian, they speak english, but with a blo at the beggining. I just asked what do you want with us?" Melissa repeated.

"ble blouhgt blis blip blos bla blile blof blap bletal, blo ble blame blo blee blat blas blon blored," One of the blobians replied.

"We thought this ship was a pile of scrap metal, so we came to see what was on board," Melissa translated, everyone was amazed at her ability to translate a different language.

"Blokay, blut blas blou blan blee ble blar blusing blis blip, blat blype blof bletures blar blue?" Melissa asked (translation: okay, but was you can see we are using this ship, what kind of creatures are you?)

"Blotton Blandy blobs, blaso blown blas blobablobs," The other said, Melissa nodded.

"I asked what they were and they said they are cotton candy blobs, also known as cotcanblob in our language," Melissa translated, a few 'ahhh's of understanding came after that.

"Ble Blainy Blame blo blee blif blere blas bla blap blere," The first one said. (We mainly came to see if there was a map here)

"Ble blo blave blone, blut blit blis blon bla blidge, Blere blare blou bloing blanyway?" Meta knight replied. (We do have one, but it is on the bridge, where are you going anyway?)

" Blastebul blastle, bly blame blis blone bland blis blis blan" One replied (Wasteful Castle, my name is Lon, and this is pan)

"Blot bla bloincidence, ble blare blowing blere bloo!" Blade said, Meta knight looked at Blade angrily. (What a coincidence we are going there too)

"Sorry, it just blurted out!" Blade panicked.

Fumu just came around the corner of the hallway and saw the cottoncandy blobs.

"Oh god, you have got to be kidding me, cotton candy monsters! What next Nightmare wants Mizu so he can use her body since she is only a baby?" Fumu covered her mouth.

"I shouldn't have said that!" Fumu panicked, she decided to shut up and conitnued observing the weird blob creatures.

"Blokay, ble bletter ble bloff blow, blice bleeting blue," Lon said as it and Pan got back on their sihps and flew off.(Okay, we better be off now, nice meeting you!) Silence followed as people were trying to recall what had just happened. Hammar knight broke the silence.

"Okay, what a strange meeting," Hammar knight randomly said.

"That's the most useful thing you've said since you got here Hammar knight," Meta knight replied.

"Most useful thing he's said since I met him, besides telling me his name," Melissa added, Meta knight chuckled.

"Guys, we're here wasteful Castle, one thousand lightyears away, just in case of an attack," Sailor Dee's voice boomed over the loud speaker.

"Lets get to the bridge, we gotta figure out our strategy," Sword said as he and the rest of the group started walking back, Fumu joined them on their way to the bridge.

Not long later they were all at the bridge staring at the blob of mass in the middle of space, Marx was hiding behind Tsuki for some weird reason.

"Marx, honey what's wrong?" Tsuki asked,

"I don't know, I have this weird tingle that is giving me goosebumps, it's weird," Marx strangely replied, Tsuki hugged him.

"Just ignore it, right now we need to worry about Tuff and Mizu," Tsuki let him go and he stood to the right of Tsuki.

"That's strange Marx, I feel the same, a weird tungly feeling in you're head right, but it also hurts a little," Liam added, Marx nodded.

"You feel it too?" Marx asked, Liam nodded.

Sorry this is a little short, but I wanted to leave you all hanging for now :) What could the weird feeling mean, what will the pink peach medal have to do with any of this? (See chapter 4) find out next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14 final!

Hey guys, this is my last chapter then the epiloge

Chapter 14 death?

"Okay, so are we clear on this?" Meta knight asked for the third time, checking that everyone knew the plan, finally everyone nodded. Meta knight, Sword, Liam, Tyeesha, Hammar knight and Sailor Dee were in one group, they called themselves group 1 Tsuki, Marx, Blade, Danielle Melissa, Fumu and Kirby were also in a group called group 2.

"Okay, we're ready. Lets go Group 2," Tsuki replied, the two groups left through the castle, both going different ways.

Group 1

Meta knight was in front of everyone, Sword in the middle and Hammar knight was at the back , all were carefully watching and listening.

"No matter what, stick together, even if you get separated stay where you are," Meta knight explained. everything was quiet, until growling and moaning sounded from around the turn, everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Meta knight motioned for the others to stay while he checked around the corner.

He slowly turned the corner and caught a glimpse of a bushy red tailed wolfwrath, he quickly slid back to the group without being seen.

"It's a wolfwrath, sitting in the middle of the path," Meta knight reported, Hammar knight perked up.

"How bushy was its tail?" Hammar knight asked,

"Very bushy, why?" Meta knight replied.

"gasp, It's wolfy!" Hammar knight replied as he slipped across the corner and saw the wolfwrath.

"Wolfy," he whispered, the wolfwraths ear twitched as it turned around. It saw hammar knight and walked up to him slowly.

"Woof," It said as it sniffed the air around it, it started wagging its tail as it jumped on hammar knight and started licking him.

"Hey.. stop boy stop," He said while laughing, Meta knight was ready to fight, when the wolfwrath saw the others it jumped infront of Hammar knight and growled.

"Stop boy stop! They're friends friends!" Hammar knight replied as he jumped infront of Meta knight with his arms spread out protectively. The wolfwrath sunk to the ground in a playful position, waiting too be scolded.

"sigh' good boy," hammar knight patted Wolfy's head as he climbed on top of him.

"Come on hop on! We can move easier on Wolfy," Hammar knight motioned for them to hop on. Everyone got on and Hammar knight pointed to where he wanted Wolfy to go.

Group 2

Tsuki, Marx, Blade, Danielle, Melissa, Fumu and Kirby were making their way slowly around the castle. They were about to turn a corner when they heard cracking sounds coming from the roof of the dorridor. They stopped and looked up, there was cracks all over the roof. The cracking sounds got louder and louder.

"RUN! THE ROOFS COLAPSING!" Tsuki cried as she started running, the others ran to the other side of the corridor.

"I'm Stuck!" Marx cried, he tripped and fell into a ditch in the ground.

"I'm coming," Tsuki replied as she quickly ran to her husband.

"How did you get it this stuck!" Tsuki cried, she was pulling harder and harder. The roof was going to cave in at any moment. Tsuki walked back and ran forward as fast as she could and pushed Marx out of the ditch and on the other side of the rest of the group.

"Marx, Tsuki! Are you okay!" Blade asked,

"We're fine, we can't get back to you though!" Tsuki replied.

"Okay, you two go on ahead and we will go this way," Blade replied.

"Okay, we'll see you when we find Tuff and Mizu See ya later!" Marx replied as he and Tsuki walked off in their direction, Blade and the rest of the group left on their own way.

Marx and Tsuki were walking randomly when they came to a huge open area, it was really dark, neither of them could see where they were going. Tsuki was holding Marxs hat.

Tsuki was gripping the hat as though it would save her life, she knew it wouldn't though. Suddenly, the hat got lighter and Tsuki could move easier.

"Marx? Are you still there?" Tsuki asked, no reply, she asked again and got replied by a punch in the face.

"Who did that!" Tsuki demanded,

"I'm right here Tsuki," Marx replied in a creepy and deep voice. Tsuki got punched again, in the back this time, she lost her balance and fell over. She then got kicked and fell over a ledge, just grabbing hold of the edge by one hand.

Lights came on, making Tsuki flinch, she gripped Marx's hat and the ledge tighter, she heard laughing, the voice sounded familier.

"I know that voice, it's you, the sales guy isn't it?" Tsuki guessed, the man laughed again.

"Yes correct, little quarter moon, I prefer to be called Customer service," he replied.

"Quarter moon? Where'd you get that term, I prefer to be called Tsuki thank you very much, CS," Tsuki replied.

"CS huh, nice nickname, thanks for it," CS replied.

"My pleasure, I have many more where that came from, di% &$#," Tsuki teased. (If you wanna know what Tsuki said pm me)

"How dare you! I am!" CS replied, Tsuki could hear some foot steps coming closer to her, she looked up to see two faces. One her husband Marx, and the other, one of the two she came looking for. Mizu. They both looked different, something had changed about their eyes, there was no white in them, complete darkness in their eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?" Tsuki asked, Marx nor Mizu replied, instead Marx walked up to Tsuki and put a foot on her hand that was holding on the ledge. He started standing on her hand, she was slowly losing her grip.

"What's going to heppen next, he'll make me lose my grip completely and I fall into the abysse below, who knows how deep it is, either that or he'll kill me here and now. I can't fly back up becasue of my wings being damaged," Tsuki wondered.

"I don't know what to do to you, yet. But whichever will be the most painful will be the one I will do," Marx replied,

"That voice is familier too, NME!" Tsuki figured,

"Yes, you figured it out! I have taken over both your husband and child! Now I will use them against you," NME said as he forced Marx's foot harder on Tsukis hand. She held on with all of her might. She couldn't do anything, unless she could bring Marx and Mizu back to their usual selves.

'I got an idea, hope it works!'

"I'll always love you,

no matter what,

I will protect you,

with all that I can do,

I'll follow you,

to the ends of the universe,

we'll be toghether,

never separate,

I'll always remember,

no matter where you go,

I'll always be with you,

in your heart," Tsuki sang

"I'w aways wove wou mo matter wat," Mizu mimicked.

"Mummy!" Mizu cried, she collapsed in pain holding her head.

"Stupid Girl. Come back into my controle!" NME yelled, he used Marx's body and kicked Mizu.

"MIZU! How dare you kick her!" Tsuki hissed, Marx, still under NME's controle turned to Tsuki.

"I have had it with your screams and cries, time to end you!" NME angrily yelled as he jumped on Tsuki's paw. She held on with all her might, but she couldn't hold on forever. Eventually, she let go, falling into the never ending abysse below. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Need a ride?" someone said, Tsuki opened her eyes and saw Meta knight was holding her and flying in the air with his dark purple bat wings.

"Thanks, Meta knight," Tsuki smiled as Meta knight carried her to the flat ground.

"CURSES!" NME cried out,

"I should never have given you those wings in that experiment!",

Meta knight glared at NME.

"Shut up for once!" Meta knight yelled, Tsuki was looking about for Mizu, she saw her flat on her face. she looked like she wasn't moving, not even breathing. Tsuki, looked at Mizu then at Meta knight.

"Go to her Tsuki, hurry," Meta knight told her. Tsuki didn;t need to be told twice, she started running to Mizu.

"Oh no you don't!" NME yelled as he started running towards Tsuki. She put Marx's hat on her head and pulled out her moon blade.

"Take this!" Tsuki yelled as she slashed Marx with her moon blade. She stopped running and checked Marx, he was all in one piece.

"Special sword swing, darkness clenser, it gets rid of all darkness, Marx will be fine, not sure where NME is going now," Tsuki explained to herself, she collapsed on the spot.

"Tsuki? Are you alright?" Meta knight asked.

"I don't know, I can't feel a thing, I think, I remember reading somewhere, that if darkness clenser was successfully used, the user dies, I guess that's what is happening now," Tsuki struggled to get to her feet, and she slowly walked over to Mizu.

"Mizu, are you okay?" Tsuki asked.

"Mummy, it hurts," Mizu replied, she was crying while she said it.

"It's okay Mizu. Everything will be alright," Tsuki was whispering this with the last ounces of her strength.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" NME's laugh filled the room.

"You're still alive!" Meta knight replied.

"Yes, and now i'm going to kill this brat!" NME started running towards Mizu with a random sword raised, prepared to stab the life out of the infant.

Tsuki got up and took steps toward Mizu, and just before NME hit Mizu, something happened. Time seemed to freeze, all that could be heard was Tsuki's heart beat.

Tsuki had her eyes closed as she fell to the ground, in a pool of her own blood, Mizu stared open eyed at her mother, bleeding to death.

"Mummy? Wats wong?" Mizu asked.

"Mizu.. , I can't stay awake any longer, this is my time.. of dying, it's time to go. I love you," Tsuki sadly replied, as she closed her eyes. NME stabbed her numerous times, twice in the chest, once in the face and once in the back. Tsuki couldn't bare anymore hits, and she stopped moving, her chest stopped the numerous pattern that had occured her whole life.

"Mummy, get up, pwease?" Mizu asked, NME stood over Mizu, making a scary face, he held the bloody sword up to strike again, but Meta knight's sword clashed with NME's.

"You killed my friend, you have taken over her husband, and now you want to kill their child. WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT!" Meta knight yelled as he lowered the blade onto Marx's body. There was a wound on Marx's chest.

"Get out of his body, right now!" Meta knight ordered.

"Fine, this body was at it's limit anyways," NME replied as Marx's body collapsed and his eyes closed. NME was now but a black cloud floating in the air like a cloud.

"Now what do you expect me to do? Float around all day?" NME replied.

"Exactly, now you can't cause any trouble," Meta knight replied, NME flew into the wall and got got shot by an arrow.

"I hit it!" Mizu said, she had a bow, Tsuki had carried it with her and Mizu took it from her when she was lying on the ground. Mizu turned around and ran to her mother.

"Mummy? Wake up mummy!" Mizu cried, her mother lay limp in a pool of red blood.

"Mizu, I don't know how to explain this to you. But, your mother is gone," Meta knight explained.

"When wiwl see be back? Mizu asked.

"She won't come back, Mizu, i'm sorry," Meta knight replied.

Marx started groaning as he tried to sit up.

"Marx," Meta knight said.

" Meta knight? Why does my chest hurt so much?" Marx asked.

"Oh, right, well I cut you with my sword," Meta knight replied.

"WHAT! WHY!" Marx demanded,

"Becasue NME had taken over your body," Meta knight explained.

"Wait Where's Tsuki?" Marx asked, he became worried.

"You, killed her, when NME possessed you. She jumped in front of Mizu to protect her from NME, i'm sorry," Meta knight replied.

"Don't apologise, it wan't your fault. It was mine for being easy minded," Marx replied, he started crying but did his best to hold back his tears.

"We had trouble with Liam too, he went crazy. Sword somehow made him sane again, don't know how though," Meta knight replied. Liam was walking with Sword Liam had one of his eyes closed, the one that is usually blood red.

"So where's Mizu? Did you find Tuff?" Marx questioned.

"Mizu is right here, she is just afraid of you because you killed Tsuki, and we found Tuff on our way here," Meta knight explained.

"Well, we need to be leaving soon, If we are to get to planet popstar again, Marx, you might want to try and talk with Mizu," Meta knight said as he walked off in the direction of the Halberd.

Marx was trying to talk to Mizu, but she continuously ran away from him, so he gave up. She wanted to stay by Meta knight, and no where near Marx. Mizu ran to her mothers side and pulled off the bow, she put it on her own head, Marx came over and grabbed his hat using his mouth and threw it onto his head.

"Iw'll away wove wo mo watter what, whi whiw away wremember you," Mizu sang, she made up a new lyric.

"you'll always be with me, in my heart," Mizu finished, she took her mothers moon blade and carried it with her.

"Do you want to keep that?" Meta knight asked. Mizu nodded as she followed behind Meta knight all the way back to the Halberd

when they were all on the Halberd, Meta knight was trying to find ways for Mizu to be calm when she's near Marx, he is her father after all.

"Marx. you're just going to have to move near her and everytime move a little closer to her, like the story of the tigers whisker," Meta knight suggested.(If you don't know what it is look it up on google.

"Yeah, that's what i'm going to have to do. Until she gets used to me," Marx replied. Meta knight nodded. Mizu walked up to Meta knight and tugged on his cape.

"Yes Mizu, what do you need?" he asked.

"Can I sit wif you?" Mizu asked, Meta knight nodded as he lifted her up onto the chair. Mizu smiled as she sat happily on the chair, but when she looked at Marx she got a little scared and cuddled up with Meta knight, which upset Marx.

"Mizu, say hi to your daddy?" Meta knight said as he put Mizu on the table near Marx.

"hewwo," Mizu quietly said.

"Hello Mizu," Marx replied. Mizu slowly walked a little closer to Marx, then she moved back again, then forward, then back again.

"Hehe, what are you doing?" Marx asked,

"You dangerous, you hurt mummy," Mizu replied.

"Of course, that's probably going to scar her for life," Marx said.

"Attention everyone on board, we have reached popstar, please prepare to leave," Sailor Dee said over the loudspeaker.

Meta knight picked up Mizu and carried her, Marx walked behind Meta knight. Mizu climbed onto Meta knight's head and sat on there. Sword and Blade saw him with Mizu sitting on his head, they laughed a little bit.

"Not a word, she climbed on there herself," Meta knight explained. Marx sadly followed behind. Sword and Blade stopped laughing when they saw how upset he was, why wouldn't he be sad, he just lost his wife, and his daughter doesn't even like him anymore.

Okay guys, next is the epilouge, hopfully I can get the epilouge done soon.

Tsuki: Hey why did you kill me off!

me: Just bare with it for now, i have a good idea for a sequel.

Tsuki: Am I still going to be in it?

me: Yes, however you will be a ghost and only Mizu can see you, no one else can.

Tsuki: Okay, i'll bare with it for now.

me: Good.


	15. Chapter 15 epiloug

I do not own all original character, I only own my oc's. Kirameki is Lunara the ara's and Hammar knight and wolfy are my brothers

Kirby Star and moon

Epilouge, three months later

"Kirby!" Mizu cried, searching for her friend to play with, she searched everywhere, but coudn't find him. Instead, she somehow made her way to her mothers grave.

"Mothers grave, I can't remember the last time I visited her grave, May as well pay my respects while i'm here," Mizu said as she stood in front of the grave.

"Hello mother, how are you? I know you can't answer but. Why did you sacrifice yourself for me! Wasn't there any other way!" Mizu cried as tears started forming in her deep blue eyes.

"WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME!" Mizu yelled tears sliding down her face and dispersing into smaller drops on contact with the ground.

"Mizu... Don't dry i'm here," a voice said.

"Mum. Where are you!" Mizu asked.

"Right here," The voice said, showing themselves this time. The ghost of Tsuki appeared Mizu walked closer.

"MUM IT'S REALLY YOU!" Mizu cried as she ran to hug her mum, she went right through her.

"Wait, you can't ghosts can you hehe My bad," Mizu joked.

"That's you alright, that's your fathers attitude," Tsuki replied.

"My you have gotten taller," Tsuki said, Mizu giggled.

"Hey Mizu where are you! It's time to come home!" Marx cried from their little home from over the hill.

"Be there soon dad!" Mizu replied.

"Gotta go, bye mum," Mizu said her farewells as she ran back home.

"Where have you been all day?" Marx asked.

"I was trying to find Kirby all day, then I stumbled accross mums grave, so I payed my respects,"Mizu explained keeping the ghostly part out of it.

"I see, anything else happen?" Marx asked, Mizu nervously shook her head.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Marx asked.

"No, why do ask?" Mizu replied. Marx stared at her, but she resisted.

"Okay then, lets eat!" Marx said as he pushed a plate of food on it.

"Thanks dad!" Mizu thanked as she started eating.

The other residents in dreamland were all living peacfully. Meta knight , Sword and Blade were back to their daily patrol and working for Dedede again. Melissa and Hammar knight were back to doing their original duties, teaching waddle dee's.

And something Mizu noticed was that she was the only one who could see Tsuki's ghost. Was she gifted? Or was she going mad with saddness? Who knows what could befall these heroes next. Sorry the ending was short I didn't know what to write.

I am doing a sequel;, I might need a little help with it though. I need help with a plot. kIf ypu have any ideas tell me.


End file.
